Exortum Bellum Propter Amor
by C.K. Talons
Summary: It's the seventh year for the Marauders of Hogwartsthe last year for James to win the heart of the popular and beautiful Lily Evans. But once he's finally achieved his long goal, complications arise that he had not forseen. For a beautiful, charming, an
1. Lily Evans

Standard and at this point boring disclaimer: I am clearly not JKR. I've borrowed her characters for a bit of fun, well more than a bit, actually. Information in here is current with _Half-Blood Prince_ and follows information in the Mugglnet & TLC interview with JKR. But there is still plenty to play with. Original characters are, obviously, mine. This story is not to be sold, passed off as your own, etc. Thank you.

Note: In _Philosopher's Stone_, Hagrid says that James was Head Boy, yet in _OotP_, it was Remus who was made prefect. I doubt that anyone in their right mind would make James Head Boy, so I have not. It was either Hagrid making James sound better to Harry, or Rowling's mistake. I _**cannot **_find, and others are having trouble finding, a direct quotation from JKR regards this. Please do not tell me JKR said it unless you have seen the quotation yourself and have a link to it, not a fandom theory or a good theory off HP Lexicon. I've done my homework on this one. :) Sirius NEVER said that James and Lily got together because they were Heads together. This is a fandom theory and is not in the books.

E_xortum__ Bellum Propter Amor_

By C.K. Talons

Chapter One: Lily Evans

Though a magical war raged outside these walls, life went on as if fighting was only an illusion. Hogwarts was safe. Secret and ancient charms and spells had been placed on the castle centuries ago. The greatest wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledore, was more like the sentry to the legendary castle rather than a headmaster. Many students cared little for the activities hundreds of miles away. No harm could befall them here, not now, not at Hogwarts.

Therefore the newest term dawned like many others. Schedules passed down the house tables, new hair cuts were discussed, taunted, and admired. Girls were puffing out their newly grown chests, and the young boys were looking not so inconspicuously at them. Already there were new romances budding and ending. Tears were flowing, laughter echoing, and lips smacking other lips.

And, just when routine had become too boring, an explosion ripped through the Great Hall. Not a violent explosion of fire and smoke, but an explosion of éclairs, custards, pies, and chocolates. The owls flew in with the post, but were dyed red and gold. All of the teacher's hats were replaced with fruit, the ghosts seemed momentarily pink, and two boys sitting at the Gryffindor table pretended to ignore it all.

The first, a tall, handsome young man with thick black hair and grey eyes, simply looked on the festivities through the sides of his eyes. He allowed himself a tiny smirk, then continued to not eat his porridge. He had before him a newspaper which he was pretending to read, and underneath it was a magazine displaying scantily clad witches sitting on broomsticks.

The second was also a tall youth, but lanky and a bit geeky. He was not trying ignore the goings on of the Great Hall. Occasionally he allowed his hazel eyes to scan along the table in hopes of catching Lily's enchanting gaze. He picked up a spoon, checked his messy hair (yep, still messy) then craned his neck in search of her. Lily was laughing as a rather gooey confection landed on her friend's face. James grinned.

"We're so good," he said as he deftly caught a chocolate éclair from the air.

Sirius looked up momentarily from his questionable magazine. Across the Hall a jam pastry fell on his brother's head. "_So_ good," he agreed.

Remus Lupin sat himself opposite the two and smirked despite himself. "I appreciate that you two heeded my warning about maturity." Remus, though he did not appear as flashy as James or Sirius, held his own. He had sandy hair, light eyes, and a crooked grin.

"Maturity is over-rated," James said, looking down the table again. Lily had her back turned as she conversed with a friend.

Sirius snorted his agreement then pulled out the flap of the magazine and turned it to the side, his mouth dropping.

"Sirius," Remus said, closing his eyes as if praying for patience.

"Huh?" Sirius half-replied.

"Don't look at that here."

"Why not?"

"It's disgusting." Remus pulled a plate of toast toward him and spread jam on the slices. "Have some decency and try to use some discretion."

"Why?" Sirius asked, turning the page, his eyes bulging. "Wow," he mouthed, looking down at the page.

Remus shook his head and looked at James with a plea in his eyes.

James snatched the magazine away from Sirius and stuffed it in his bag.

"Thank you," Remus said.

Sirius turned the page of the paper as McGonagall, nostrils flaring and eyes burning, briskly marched toward them and flung her stack of schedules at James's face.

"Detention, Potter! Black!" she said. "Absolutely disgraceful! _Red_ owls! Exploding snacks! And I found a group of third year Slytherins locked in a broom closet just five minutes ago!"

James took a bite out of his éclair then frowned. "Wait," he said, looking confused. "We didn't lock up any Slytherins."

"Yes we did," Sirius said lazily, examining the crossword.

"No," James said, scratching his head.

"Yeah. We did it just before breakfast. Or…" he paused as he looked up at McGonagall's enraged face. "No, James's is right. _I_ locked up the Slytherins. James was still in the bathroom checking his hair. Sorry, Professor."

She seemed too angry to speak, but managed it. "Double detention, this Saturday, my office."

"Kay," Sirius said, then looked back down at the newspaper as she stormed off. "Hey, what's a six letter word for 'horse'?"

"Equine. I thought you weren't going to bully this year. Wasn't that your new years resolution?" Remus asked. He took a bite of his toast, then licked the excess jam off his fingers.

"It sounds vaguely familiar," Sirius said, writing in the small boxes of the crossword. "But my memory's shot. Besides, I'm not one for long term goals. I like to live for each day. All this planning nonsense irritates me."

James laughed then tried to hide it as a short, squat boy with frosting on his head, sat down next to Remus. He was not smiling or laughing.

"Decided to go chocolate covered, did you Petie?" James asked, sniggering.

"It's not funny."  
"It is," James said, nodding and laughing at him.

"This is all your fault," Peter said.

"Guilty."

"How could you do this?"

"Habit."

"Why did you do it?" Peter asked.

"Forced to." But he suddenly broke off as he noticed, in his peripheral vision, Lily push away from the table and walk out of the Great Hall. James pushed away too, swung his bag over his shoulder, and followed her.

"Isn't it a bit early in the morning for humiliation?" Sirius taunted him as James left the Hall. James gave him the middle finger then rumpled his hair with his right hand.

Lily was walking down a corridor, all alone, her hair bouncing and shining. James rushed to catch up to her.

"Good Morning, Lily," He said cheerfully as he walked beside her.

She looked at him, looked away and said, "Hello."

Lily had a low voice, lower than most girls. But she did not sound like a male. Her deep voice was rather sexy, at least James thought so.

"Have a nice summer?" he asked, still smiling at her.

Lily nodded. "Mmm," she mumbled. She trotted up some stairs and continued to not look at him.

"Do anything special?" James asked.

Lily pulled her bag strap up her shoulder then shook her head as she said, "No."

"Yeah, me neither. Well, I had to help Sirius pack and move out, but that wasn't special."

Lily said nothing. James wasn't exactly sure where she was going this early in the morning, but he didn't give it too much thought. Eventually he'd find a subject she'd be interested in, and perhaps she'd open up.

"You're beautiful," James said, trying not to blush as he said it. Lily smirked and looked over at him. Her bangs were getting a bit long so that they fell into her eyes.

"I'm not going out with you," she said, still smirking.

"I haven't asked," James said. "But I can see it's on your mind," he replied grinning at her.

Lily sniggered to herself, pushed open a door and walked through it. James followed.

"I've always believed in being friends before dating. Don't you agree?" he asked.

"Sure," Lily said, still smirking for some reason. She walked around a tiled corner then disappeared into a toilet stall. She beamed at him as she closed the door.

Something wasn't right… James looked around the room. There were a few girls scattered by the mirror and sinks, all staring at him, ready to laugh. He'd walked into the girl's toilets.

"So, I'll wait for you outside then, Evans!" James said, trying to remain cool and collected. He waved to a few of the giggling girls then skipped back outside. Luckily only a few boys noticed James coming out of the girl's loo. They were kind enough to wait until they passed to laugh at him.

"Anyone could've made that mistake!" he called after them. They burst out laughing and rushed down the corridor. "Bastards," James mumbled.

Lily came out of the loos looking more than pleased. She couldn't stop smirking and James suspected she wasn't trying to stop. She continued to walk down her corridor as if nothing had happened.

"You think that was funny?" James asked, walking beside her again.

"Absolutely," she said with a laugh. "Best watch where you're going, eh Potter?" she said. James snorted then noticed he was on a collision coarse with a wall. He jumped out of the way and chased after Lily, who was running up another set of stairs.

"Where're you going, anyway?" he asked.

"I was asked to aid first period," she said.

"For who?" he asked. "Slow down, would you?"

"Flitwick. Don't you have class right now?" she asked.

"Nah," he said dismissively, though he still hadn't checked the schedule McGonagall had chucked at his face. He rummaged in his bag for it, a few things falling out of his bag and spilling on the floor, then pulled it out to check. Good. No class this hour.

"What's this?" Lily asked, bending down to pick up Sirius's magazine.

James looked to see then flushed red with embarrassment and anger. "That's not mine!"

Lily looked mildly amused. "Of course it isn't," she said, flipping through the pages as James tried to snatch it away from her. She held it above her head and smiled.

"It's Sirius's! Remus made me take it from him, I swear," James said, as Lily pulled open the flap to look at a black-haired witch in a leather bikini, sitting on a broomstick with a suggestive look on her face.

"She's rather pretty, don't you think Potter?" Lily asked as she closed the magazine and tossed it at him, still smiling.

"I don't look at rubbish like that," James said.

"No, of course not," Lily said.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Right, I'm so sure," Lily said. She was nearing Flitwick's classroom but seemed to slow down. "Time to go." She put her hand on the door knob and turned to face him. "Bye, now," she said.

"Lily, wait," he said, grabbing her wrist before she could escape. Lily looked down at his hand, then back at his face. James removed his hand.

"Maybe we could, you know… do something," he suggested.

"I don't think so, no," she said.

"You're not going to give me a chance?"

"Right. See you in Potions," and she disappeared into the classroom.

Remus would've told him not to follow. He'd say something about stalking her. Sirius would encourage him to go inside, then watch Lily humiliate him. Peter would shrug, looking between Remus's reason and Sirius's gung-ho response. James decided that Sirius made more sense—he followed Lily inside.

"Ah, Potter!" Flitwick squeaked, as he rummaged through a large pile of heavy books.

"Morning, Professor," he said, then walked over to Lily. She was setting books on the desks and trying to ignore James. "Listen, Evans," James said, "I'm a changed man."

"Umhm," Lily mumbled.

"I'm serious. I really want you to give me a chance. Let's be friendly."

Lily put the last book on the desk then looked up at him. "Okay," she said.

James did a double take. "Yes?"

"Sure. So be a good friend and bugger off." She turned to Flitwick. "I'll be in at the end of the week to help with papers."

"Thank you, Miss Evans," he said with a bubbly smile.

Lily strolled out of the room and proceeded outside.

"I was thinking more of doing something together. As friends."

"Pray continue," Lily drawled, trotting down the steps.

"I thought we could go to Hogsmeade together. Look around the shops, or have a drink. What do you think?" James asked.

Lily stopped suddenly and spun around to face him. "I'll think about it."

James smiled to himself and rumpled his hair. Lily frowned pensively then continued walking.

"Wait, this weekend isn't a Hogsmeade weekend. So I'll have to say no. I'm not up to breaking the rules and getting a detention the first week of school, unlike some of us," she said.

"You don't want a detention the first week? Okay, how about next weekend?"

"No," Lily said, smirking again. She tossed her hair and skipped down the stairs that lead to the grounds, James at her heals.

"Week after next?"

Lily smiled. "No."

"How about the permitted Hogsmeade weekend?" James asked.

"Do you never give up?" she asked. "I've turned you down for years, James. Get a clue."

"I know you have. But I like you," he said. "I fancy you, Lily Evans. You just never give me a chance, that's all. Maybe if you got to know me, you'd like me back."

Lily bit her lip as she walked towards her friends who were sitting underneath a tree. "I do know you, that's my problem."

James stopped walking and couldn't help but frown. Lily, noticing his absence, turned around to see him. The expression on her face was hard to read. She was still biting her lip, but there was a brightness to her eyes. "I've got to go. Bye," she said, then turned back around and left him standing there.

It was as if all the air deflated from his body, and he was on the ground, a flat, empty, shell of a man. He felt like chasing after her and shaking sense into her, trying to tell her how much she meant to him. The other part of him wanted to jump in the lake and drown so he'd never see her pretty face again. He compromised and walked to the lake and stared at the surface so he could see his reflection.

It's not like he _planned_ on this. He didn't _want_ to like her. He just did. He just liked her. He knew it wasn't logical and that it was really quite stupid, but he couldn't help it.

He looked over at Lily's gaggle of girls. She was sitting under the tree, her back to the trunk. Her friends were laughing and having a good time, but Lily seemed removed from them. She had a book open but she wasn't reading it. She seemed to notice him staring and looked up at him. James looked away and walked back to the castle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"She really said that?" Remus asked as they made their way to Potions. "You're sure you're not hearing things?"

James grit his teeth. "Yes, I dreamt it up. How could I have been so stupid not to tell the difference from a dream and reality."

Remus sighed heavily but said nothing else. Peter decided to join the conversation. "Maybe you're too pushy."

"You know what, I'm done with her. Done. It's final. We're over," James said.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter all nodded in unison.

"Sounds like a great plan, Prongs," Sirius said. "Perfect. It'll definitely work this time around. Just quit her cold turkey."

James gave Sirius a scathing look. "Piss off," he growled and he walked ahead of them, not even turning around to see them when he reached the dungeon.

Remus sighed again. "Well…"

"This is really getting boring," Sirius said, as they searched for a table. James had deliberately picked a table that was being used by a few other students, but Sirius walked over anyway.

"Piss off," James said, taking out his ingredients for the day.

"No. Grow up and stop acting like a sullen brat," Sirius said to him. "Get over it, James. Now," he said, taking out his wand and magically moving all of James's things to another table, "get a grip on yourself and come sit with us. No arguing."

James opened his mouth, presumably to argue, when Slughorn followed his stomach into the room, wand in his hand. Lily came in behind him, looking distracted. James closed his mouth and changed tables.

Slughorn looked pleasant this morning and began telling the students what would be done that morning. As he spoke, he walked around the class, watching the students prepare. But James didn't feel up to mixing potions.

"You're worse than a girl," Sirius mumbled so only James could here. "Get a grip on yourself. Be a man."

"Piss off."

Slughorn stopped in front of their table. "So, without further bloviating, start your potions!" then he turned and walked to his desk.

"As I was saying," Sirius started as he pulled out his ingredients.

"Piss off," James said, again, with disdain.

"Get a new phrase for the day. Try something a little more friendly and chipper," Sirius said with a smirk. "Like, 'Mooney has wolf ears,' or 'Little Peter Wormytail, hopping down the wormy trail, hippity, hoppity…'" he trailed off as Lily came up to their table, avoiding their eyes.

"James, do you have--?"

"No," James said.

Lily looked as if she'd been expecting this. She clenched her fists but then stuffed them in her pockets. She blew the bangs out of her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry for what I said," she whispered, now looking at him. "Once it was out I realized—I feel horrible. I'm sorry. And…and I'll think about…I'll think about, um…" She puffed herself up and took a deep breath. "Here's the thing--"

"Could you speak up?" Sirius said. "It's just that we can't hear you from over here. Use your inside voice, Evans."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Piss off, Black."

Sirius laughed and elbowed James. "Birds of a feather."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she hissed. "Is that one of your little inside jokes, like those stupid animal nicknames you lot uses? Padfoot? What, do you mark your territory by pissing on the furniture?" she asked.

James snorted as he tried to conceal his laugh. Sirius was smirking and Remus was determinedly looking at his cauldron. Peter was chuckling.

"James, I thought you said you'd keep that quiet," Sirius said, grinning.

Lily stole a smile then looked back to James. "What I was _saying_ before being rudely interrupted by dog-boy and the motley crew, I was thinking about what you said."

"Which bit?" James asked, forgetting his bitterness and anguish of only minutes ago.

"Don't play stupid." She shot Sirius a nasty face as he was making kissing noises. "I'm helping Flitwick this weekend. And I heard you got a detention for this morning's activity. But I'm…I'm not busy…" she trailed off.

"I'm listening," James said, trying not to smile.

"Well, only as friends. If you wanted to, you know…" she whispered.

"Inside voices, Evans. We can't hear you," Sirius said again.

A wide grin spread over Lily's face as she said quite loudly, "Oh my goodness, Sirius, you had _another_ wet dream?"

The classroom burst out laughing as they turned around to look at him. Sirius blushed and shot her a violent look.

"As I was saying," Lily said, looking composed as she turned to James again. "Hogsmeade, next weekend, as friends only. Don't get any ideas." She smirked and waved at Sirius as she walked back to her table.

James gleefully cut up his slugs into nice pieces and tossed them into the cauldron with delicate ease. "You know," James said, grinning, "it really is a lovely day."

"Beautiful," Sirius muttered. Girls were still shooting him suspicious looks all through class. "Absolutely gorgeous. It makes me sick."

"Now, now, Sirius," Remus said, "you deserved that for meddling. Don't be bitter just because she got the best of you."

But Sirius was still bitter even after class ended and people were still talking behind his back and whispering about him. "I'll get her back," he said, glaring at her as they made their way into Charms.

"You won't," James said, no trace of humor in his voice.

"There are other fish in the sea," Sirius said.

"She's brilliant," James said. "She's not a fish. And I'll kill you if you try anything with her. I swear it."

"Sure thing," Sirius replied and sat down next to him in the Charms classroom. "Look, though I love talking about the blossoming love life between you and the shrew, there are other things to discuss."

Remus pulled his book out of his bag and slammed it on his desk, not noticing he'd done it. He flipped through the pages and found the correct page and began reading before the teacher came inside.

"Yeah, I know. What's up with you, Moony?" James asked.

Remus looked over and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just preoccupied. I have a lot on my mind…" and he waved his hand and continued reading, not talking to James or Sirius for the rest of the lesson.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus's strange behavior, though obvious, was ignored by James. He found himself practically bouncing down the halls, into the loos, up the stairs, and into the common room that evening. Lily Evans, _the_ Lily Evans was going out with him to Hogsmeade next weekend. Why shouldn't he be happy? Technically speaking they weren't even allowed to go that weekend, but she was willing to break the rules to spend time with him alone. _Just as friends, don't get any ideas_. Of course not. Why would he have ideas? He was already trying to plan on what to wear and was trying to think of jokes to tell her. But he wasn't having ideas. It's not like he was strategizing how to hold her hand or how he'd get close enough to kiss her. Please. He was above such things (_'Course, maybe she'd slip and he'd have to catch her before she fell…then she might kiss him swiftly in thanks…maybe. He hadn't really put much thought into it_).

James threw himself into a chair and pulled out his Ancient Rune book for his homework. He tried reading it, but found his mind was too busy trying not to have ideas or thoughts about Lily and what she might wear that special day, or how she'd have her hair, what fragrance she'd spray herself with, or if she'd let him kiss her. So he put his book back in his bag and stared around the common room.

Remus was still acting rather weird. He sat in a corner with a table all to himself, his books spread over the entire surface. He looked incredibly busy for the first day back and was frowning as he wrote out his essay for Transfiguration. James already knew what he was going to write for the essay (it was his best subject), and told himself he'd do it on Sunday. But for now he'd have a chat with Moony.

"Nearly done, are you?" James asked as he sat across from him.

"Not quite. I have a few more paragraphs left and my conclusion. I'm rubbish at conclusions." He did not look at James but continued to scratch his quill across the faded parchment.

"You seem upset," James said. "Something bothering you?"

Now Remus looked up with an expression a two year old might wear when his mother caught him with a face full of chocolate. "Upset? No, why would I be?"

James shrugged. "That's why I asked. I'm not much of a mind-reader, you know."

Remus swallowed and looked as if he was considering telling James something, but changed his mind. His expression cleared and he smiled good naturedly and shook his head. "Nothing. There's nothing."

"You're sure? It's got nothing to do with your furry little problem? Is it something Sirius did? Shall I beat him for you?"

Remus gave his crooked grin and snickered. "No, it's nothing he did."

"I wouldn't mind slugging him for you, you know that?" James said. "I'm not sure what it is about him… He's probably never had a good punch, don't you think? I think it would do him good just to be punched once, dead in the face." James looked for Sirius. He was sitting in an armchair pretending to read a book, James suspected, but really gawking and half-naked women. Not far from him, a small group of fifth year girls were giggling and pointing at him. Sirius didn't notice.

"That's irritating. He's not even trying," James said.

"Like moths to a flame," Remus said, as he turned back to his essay.

"Aha," James said. "And that's probably why I want to punch him." A tall girl with long blonde hair had just gone up to Sirius to talk with him. Sirius flashed her a grin, hid his magazine, and picked up the conversation, even managed to make her laugh. "Bastard," James muttered.

He turned around to the table to perhaps join Remus in work, when Lily sat down next to Remus and pulled out her quill and parchment. "Don't mind, do you?" she said to Remus with a smile.

Remus looked at her, his mouth open a bit. He shook his head. "Not at all."

"Good. I promised myself I wouldn't procrastinate this year. I'm betting I'll do good this week but fall apart next week. I need the pressure. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Remus was still wide-eyed, but suddenly looked down at his essay. "Like what?"

"Do I have boogies crusted in my nostrils again?" Lily asked.

James smiled and laughed, and Remus hid his smile. "Well, Potter, do I?" she asked, looking to the ceiling so James could inspect her nose.

"You're all clear," James grinned.

"Excellent. Just the other day I was explaining something important to my neighbor, who I've never liked, and she kept giving me this funny look and sniffing. Finally I got home and realized I had a big fat green booger stuffed up my left nostril. How I didn't notice it, I don't know," she said, pulling out a book from her bag. "I think I've filled my quota for gross things to say today," she said as an afterthought.

"I was just thinking that," Remus said as he wrote rather quickly across his parchment.

"Were you? I have been a bit gross, then?"

"A bit," Remus said. "But it comes out funny."

"Right. Transfiguration," she said, flipping through the pages. "I'm so glad this is the last year. The teachers seem to hate us, piling on all this work on the first day."

James was beating his brain for something to say. Something really funny and witty. _Make her laugh_. She was sitting right there, with him and Remus, and so far he'd said all but three words to her. _Say something you stupid moron!_

"So Lily," James started, but froze. _Ask her about her future. Ask her about how her classes are going. Ask her how she likes being Head Girl. Ask her something, idiot. Anything. Say anything. They're just words. Just say something. _Words were not coming to him. He was hanging. He was hanging in the air, Lily looking at him, waiting for him to say something. And he still had nothing to say.

"Brain freeze?" Lily asked.

Luckily Sirius ended the conversation with the tall blonde girl and came over to have words with Lily.

"You think you're funny, do you?" Sirius asked her, sitting down next to James.

"I admit that, yes, I do think I'm funny," Lily said with a straight face and a nod. "It's all about timing and delivery."

Sirius frowned then sighed. "You watch yourself, Evans."

"See, you can be funny, too. It's all about delivery, _Black_. Only someone with a great sense of humor would threaten me. Next time, if you're smart, you'll mind your own business and keep your fat face out of my conversations."

"Maybe next time you can have your conversations privately," Sirius said. "I don't like being humiliated."

"No, I assumed as much," Lily said. "And next time you want to talk about your bedroom issues, I'll be sure to pull you aside for a quick word, rather than announcing it to the entire class."

Sirius turned scarlet. He leaned forward. "I was not talking about that. You…you, you brought it up to embarrass me."

"You just now figured that out, did you?" Lily asked, fiddling with her quill.

So now both Remus and Sirius had bantered with her, and James could think of nothing to say. He had never been so angry with himself. Why couldn't he talk to her? Why could he think of nothing interesting to say?

Lily had started writing her essay as Sirius continued his side of the argument. "It's on, now, Evans. I'll get you back."

Lily beamed as she looked up and mocked, "Oooooh, I _quiver_ with fear!"

James laughed and Lily grinned at him. He blushed but grinned back.

"Oh, so you're siding with her now?" Sirius asked, but he was smirking. "I see where your loyalty lies in the end."

"Well you know me, Sirius. I like winners."

"She's not winning," Sirius said, pointing at her.

"Is to," James said. "She'd hex your ears off before you could think of something to do to her." James looked at Lily. "He's not too good with the Jelly Legs curse, you know. For future reference. He's really a horrible dancer."

"I'll take that under advisement," Lily whispered. "So Sirius, if you're dancing stupidly down the corridor, you'll know it was me who hexed you."

"Ha ha," he replied dryly. "I'd simply love to continue this, but I have other business."

"Wanking?" Lily asked.

James snorted laughter, as did Remus who wasn't bothering to hide it now.

"No," Sirius said, chuckling despite himself. "I have a date."

"Oh. Well then. Have a great time." Lily grinned and waved goodbye.

Sirius shook his head then socked James's shoulder, "I'll see you two losers later, then," he said, then marched out of the common room. Seconds later the tall blonde girl skipped out too.

"So you've also filled tomorrow's quota of gross things to say," James told Lily.

"It seems that way, doesn't it? Oh well. I must make a mental note to be a little more dignified in my speech. Have you decided not to do the essay, James?" she asked.

"Uh."

"Too good for it, are you?" she asked, smiling. "It's beneath you, eh?"

James then started the essay, occasionally exchanging looks with Lily.


	2. The Boys

Chapter Two: The Boys

James and Sirius couldn't feel bad for what they had done. Okay, so it was against the rules to break into the kitchens and bewitch the food to explode in the Great Hall. So what if a few first years slipped on custards and banged their little heads on the tables? Madam Pomfrey was only upset about it for a few days. She's a strong woman. She got over it. Really, James thought, McGonagall should lighten up a bit and learn to laugh a little. Why couldn't she see the humor in it all?

"Never in my life—disgraceful. Flying éclairs. Gold owls, fruit bowl hats," she muttered as she sat at her desk and rummaged through her papers. "And you, Black, locking up students in broom cupboards."

"I'm ashamed," Sirius told her, his hands behind his back. "It really was disgraceful of me. I feel horrible about—"

"Save it," McGonagall said curtly.

"All right," Sirius said. James bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"You will not be doing detention together. The headmaster and I feel it would be disastrous to set a task to the both of you. Who knows what horrible thing you'd do with a cleaning of the potion's dungeon." She huffed and rummaged through her papers again. "So, Black you will clean my classroom with this toothbrush," she said, handing it to him. "Give me your wand."

Sirius reluctantly handed her his wand. "Very good. Be off with you. It better be sparkling!" she yelled as he closed the door.

Hoping that, because he hadn't shut up Slytherins in cupboards, James's sentence would not involve a toothbrush cleaning, he smiled. "You," McGonagall said, "I assume it was your idea?"

"Well actually--"

"Save it," she said again.

"Yes, Professor," James said.

"I have a rather tall stack of papers that need grading and entered into the grade book. I expected it to take me all night. Luckily for me you were an idiot and landed yourself here. Have a seat, Potter."

And so the grueling session began. Yes, the paper stack was rather tall. James wondered why McGonagall assigned so much work if she also had to read it all. The essays, on the whole, were rather shabby. Many students gave half-ass answers. Since he really didn't know anyone below his year, it wasn't hard to be harsh with the grading.

Sirius, meanwhile, thought of plenty of nasty things to say to McGonagall if he had the courage, as he tried to get a bit of mysterious goo from the underside of a desk with his toothbrush. He wondered aloud what the goo was, but suspected it was a large amount of snot. He wasn't sure how it got there, exactly. He just really hated McGonagall.

"Mean spirited woman if you ask me," he muttered as the goo stretched with the toothbrush. "Zero personality. Anyone else would've laughed, but she bitches at me. _Clean this, Black. Clean that, Black_. Kiss my—"

"It's best not to finish that sentence, Mr. Black," said a curt voice from behind.

Sirius turned and saw McGonagall's shiny black shoes. His eyes trailed up and saw her thin lips curled in a harsh frown.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor," Sirius said. "I was just telling…myself, that—"

"Yes, I heard," she said. "I just wanted to remind you to clean the windows as well. They're filthy."

"But of course," Sirius said. "I love cleaning windows."

"That's good." She spun around and left the room, her heals clicking on the stone floor.

Sirius took a deep breath and continued on the desks but with his mouth shut this time. Suddenly, however, a noise came from his pocket. He fished around and found a small mirror which showed not his reflection, but James's grinning face.

"I have Regalus's transfiguration essay," James whispered. "Should I flunk him? Hurry up, I think McGonagall's coming back."

"Troll him, Prongs," Sirius said with a sly smirk.

"'T' it is then. How's your detention going?"

"Oh it's brilliant. Simply thrilling."

"That bad, huh?" James laughed.

Sirius made a face into the mirror then put the mirror up to under the desks.

"Yectch," James said. "I think I actually got the better deal. But my hand is killing me. You know how stupid half these people are?"

"I just know how gross they are," Sirius said. "Look, she left here only a few minutes ago. She's probably coming back."

James nodded into the mirror then disappeared. It was lucky for him too, as McGonagall came back into her office looking satisfied. "He'll be in there all night."

"Maybe he'll learn his lesson then. I've always told him it was a bad idea to attack innocents," James said, marking a fat 'T' across Regalus's essay. He stuffed it into a pile then started reading another one.

"Keep quiet and work," she told him.

"Sorry, madam." And he continued to grade papers.

James was, of course, finished before Sirius was. He said good night to McGonagall then walked directly to the transfiguration classroom to find Sirius asleep on the floor, the toothbrush still clutched in his hand. James shut and locked the door behind him then nudged Sirius awake with his foot.

"I didn't do it!" Sirius said as he shot up off the floor.

"Relax you idiot. Need a bit of help?" James asked.

Sirius bent over and clutched his knees. "I hate that woman. The windows are still dirty. I haven't touched her desk. And I think I might be sick."

"I'll fix it all. I've still got my wand." With a few flicks, a wave, and a jab of his wand, the transfiguration room sparkled. James stuffed it back in his pocket then crossed his arms as he observed.

Sirius stood tall again and did the same. "I love you," he said, shaking James's shoulder.

"Yeah I know. Let's go. I'm bushed."

They walked quietly toward Gryffindor Tower, not at all tempted to speak with each other. James massaged his hand occasionally. If he never graded another paper he wouldn't be sorry. Sirius was also massaging his hands. Every now and again he muttered something rude about McGonagall, but James was too tired to agree. It had been worth it though. They'd have to plan something else very soon.

Sirius and James were turning the corner when Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, his fatigue abandoning him.

"What?" James said, staring at him.

Sirius's lips twitched as he pointed. James followed Sirius's finger and saw a dark figure in the distance, walking funny, shoulder length hair swinging about his face. It looked as though he was walking away from them.

Instinctively, James pulled out his wand.

"I've been dreaming of this moment all summer," Sirius whispered. "He's all alone. Come on, let's have a go," he said as he started for Snape.

James hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, turning.

It was true that James still hated Snape. Snape was a meddlesome fool in love with the Dark Arts. No one liked him, he was mean to everyone he could frighten, and ugly to boot. James would like nothing more than to hex him into oblivion and be rid of him. But Lily's countenance kept floating across his mind. She'd find out and she'd never speak to him again.

"James," Sirius said, shaking him. "Come _on_!"

"No," James said, putting his wand away. "Lets go."

"_What?_ Are you insane? I was almost expelled because of that git. You almost lost your life trying to save that bastard from Moony. James, come on, let's get him!"

James shook his head. "Lily will know," he said.

Sirius sighed and narrowed his eyes. "Look, she's good looking and all, but she's just a girl. Drop her for a second and think about this."

James whipped around to stare at him. "No. She's not _just a girl_. Look, you go fight him if you want, but I'm not going to. She'll find out. Things are going good right now. We're talking, we're going out next week, she's being great. I'm not risking that. And I'm not asking you to understand," James growled as Sirius glowered at him.

Sirius watched Snape slide around the corner and disappear from view. "What's he doing out so late anyway? It's two in the morning."

James was curious to that as well, but didn't want to risk an interrogation just yet. Maybe when things with him and Lily were a little more solid, when they'd been going out for a while, maybe then he could find out what Snape was up to.

Without another word, however, James kept on his way to the Tower, Sirius beside him, each saying nothing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius didn't wake until ten the next morning. He sulked down the stairs, snarled at a couple of second year boys who were playing exploding snap, then crashed into an armchair looking cross. Remus, who was reading a book in the armchair opposite Sirius, looked up and smiled peacefully. "Rough night, huh?" Remus asked.

"Lucky we didn't mention you, wasn't it?" Sirius said.

Remus allowed himself a slight grin. "Well, she probably didn't ask who's idea it was to charm the owls Gryffindor colors, did she?" Remus asked. "Lucky for me, or I'd be scraping snot off the desks." He marked his page then set the book down. "James still sleeping?"

"Yes, the prat. Snoring so loudly he woke me up. I have half a mind to take a picture and show Evans what Jamesypoo looks like with drool on his face."

Peter came skipping down the stairs at that moment, frowning. "Sirius, make him stop snoring," he said, then pulled up a chair. "He woke me up, too."

"Yes, it is rather annoying," Sirius said. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Me too," Peter said.

"Hardly. I didn't see _you_ scraping goo from the desks, or grading papers. I remember that the owl idea was Moony's but you had the fruity had idea. And the both of you wouldn't fess up to any of it. Lucky bastards. Good thing we don't tattle—" but he silenced himself as Lily walked in through the portrait hole. Since it was Sunday she wore Muggle clothes: tight blue jeans and a soft green jumper. She had her dark red hair in a long French braid and had gold hoops in her ears. She was completely alone but didn't seem bothered by it. Apparently she'd come in for something, for she trotted up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

Remus watched her the moment she came in, his eyes following her until her ankles disappeared. Sirius nodded as he watched Remus, suddenly understanding. He frowned pensively as Remus looked back at him.

"Well, Petie, should we go wake the sleeping giant?" Sirius asked, still watching Remus, who was staring back at him with a pale face.

"I'm pouring ice water on him," Peter said as he scrambled up the stairs. Sirius stood and looked down at Remus with a slight smile. "Or we could smother him in his sleep so _you_ could have a go at her?" Sirius said.

Remus stood. "Don't—"

"It's all right," Sirius said with a sly smirk. "I won't tell. So that's why you were acting funny the other day? I knew it was something. We're not stupid. I'd work on your acting face if I were you. Or go for her and fight James off. Your choice." Sirius turned for the stairs. He crossed Lily on the way up, but neither acknowledged the other's presence.

"Morning, Remus," Lily said brightly, smiling at him. "Waiting for your mates, eh?"

"Yes," he said to her. "Congratulations on the badge," nodding to the Head Girl badge on her jumper.

"Thanks," she said, nodding. "I assume you'll be out on the pitch, pretending to like Quidditch today. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe," Remus said.

Suddenly there was a loud yell coming from boy's dormitory. Seconds later Peter and Sirius came running down the stairs fit to burst. Once they reached the common room floor they exploded in raucous laughter, slapping hands and congratulating each other on whatever it they did to poor James.

"I'll KILL YOU BOTH!" echoed an angry cry from upstairs, as James came running after them, wearing only his pajama bottoms. His hair was sopping wet, as was the rest of him. He didn't even have his glasses on. "You're both dead. You hear me?" he said, advancing on Sirius with his fists raised.

"I'll be going then," Lily said, as she made to turn out and leave.

James stopped dead in his tracks, flushed an awful shade of purple, and stared at her, like a deer in the headlights. Lily flushed pink, smiled nervously, and left the common room as quickly as possible.

Moments later James unfroze himself and chased Sirius and Peter until the two of them narrowly escaped, still laughing and now teasing him that Lily had seen him bare-chested and wet, through the portrait hole. He couldn't follow them, so he huffed and puffed angrily and paced around the common room, still heartily embarrassed because of Lily.

"I'll kill them," James growled, his fists clenched. "I will throttle them!" he yelled as he stomped up the stairs.

Remus waited until James was upstairs to laugh and join Sirius and Peter in the Great Hall. They were still giggling like eleven year old girls when Remus joined them. They doubled over when Remus grinned at them.

"You should've seen his face, Moony. He was so pissed," Sirius said, laughing again.

"He still is. You two better watch yourself. He'll get you back when you least expect it."

Peter stopped laughing and looked wary. "You think?"

"He'll get you good," Remus said, laughing again. "That'll be entertaining. I wonder what he'll do to you. James is very imaginative and creative. He'll think of something equally embarrassing." Remus poured himself some coffee and watched Peter slip into apprehension.

Sirius didn't seem bothered. He helped himself to some sausages and toast and a blueberry muffin. "I've got your back, Peter. Don't worry about Prongs. He'll get over it."

Remus spread jelly on his toast and shook his head. "You embarrassed him in front of Lily. He won't be pleased about that."

"No, I expect he won't. But it was rather amusing," Sirius countered, then observed James thundering into the Great Hall with—Sirius and Peter both bolted out of their seats and tried to disappear—a beater's bat held high. Sirius cackled as he ran away from James, dodging him around the tables, while Peter looked stricken with fear.

Remus helped himself to another bite of toast and watched Sirius dart through the entrance hall. James chased him, cursing, the bat swinging dangerously above his head.

Remus picked up a stray _Daily Prophet_ and began reading, wondering vaguely what had become of Sirius and Peter. He was in no rush to leave the Great Hall. He'd finished all his homework yesterday, but he didn't want to go play Quidditch either. That was James and Sirius's thing, not his. He was simply content to sit here and read.

Half an hour later, James strolled into the hall, the beater bat hanging at his side. He sat across from Remus and smiled pleasantly.

Remus finished his second cup of coffee. "Coffee?" he asked James, holding the jug.

"Please," James said. Remus passed him the jug and a mug.

"Sugar and milk?" Remus said.

"That would be nice," James remarked, dropping a lump in his coffee and pouring in a bit of milk, He stirred with a spoon, concentrating especially hard on this, then had a sip. "So what's going on in the world?" he asked, nodding to the paper.

Remus shrugged. "The usual. What did you do to them, James?" Remus asked.

"More murders, then?" James said. "They'll be fine. They'll recover."

"Voldemort is gathering support, they say," he said, passing the paper across the table. "I hope you didn't hit them with that thing."

"A wizard that powerful and dark will have supporters clambering to be in his circle." James sipped his coffee. "I might have hit Sirius with it. Once. Or twice."

"Yes I expect you're right. People like to surround themselves with the powerful." He helped himself to a lonely bran muffin. "Is he unconscious somewhere on the grounds?" Remus asked.

"Do they know who's supporting him, or is it just guess work? I'm not sure where Sirius is, actually. I hope he's in a lot of pain." James slurped more coffee and stared at the paper.

"Guess work, mostly. Same of the usual: Imperius curse, Polyjuice potion… Where's Peter?"

"Yes but people always act odd under the curse, and I'd know if someone was disguised with Polyjuice potion. I think the little rat scampered into security. That's why I still have the bat with me."

"So you didn't hit Peter?" Remus asked. He could think of nothing more to say about the newspaper article.

James grinned maliciously. "Oh I hit Peter, all right. I only got a piece of him, though. He transformed and ran away and is still hiding somewhere. I have ways of finding him. I'll hit him square when I see him." James finished his coffee then looked around for any food that was still left this late in the morning. "Nothing good left for breakfast. I'll have to raid the kitchens."

He got up to go but Remus held him back. "It was only a joke."

"So is the beater's bat. Trust me, _I'm_ laughing," he said, then grinned down at Remus. "Care for an éclair?"

Remus glanced at his watch. "Sure." He got up and followed James and the bat out of the Great Hall. "It might have been more effective to use your wand."

"Not as satisfying, though. I'm not aware of any curse or hex that makes a loud 'smack' sound," James said. They walked down the stairs toward the kitchens, James's stomach was growling loudly. "Listen," he said, his tone changing. "What did—what did she…you know…say?" he asked, looking at Remus from the side.

"She just left. I haven't spoken to her after."

James swallowed. "I s'pose it could've been worse. Imagine if I'd come down in just my boxers… I'm still going to kill them both."

"Yes, they probably deserve it."

James tickled the portrait of the fruit, and a handle popped out of it. He tugged and was immediately greeted by happy, eager to please House-elves. James commended them on their excellent cooking and marvelous cleaning job, and they simply gushed. Several elves shoved bags of pastries into his hands, others gave him jugs of juice. Laden with a great deal of food, James seemed in better humor. He took all his food back with him (and the beater bat), out on the grounds. Remus joined him.

"Great day for Quidditch," James said around a doughnut. "Pity I had to maim Sirius."

Remus helped himself to a pastry and a jug of juice. "Maybe you should call a practice." He did not want to play Quidditch today. He'd rather watch from the stands—flying made him nervous.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. I'll call a practice." He took another doughnut and started in on it when a cold voice from behind him said, "You'll be one beater short, then."

Sirius sat next to them, sporting a bruised face and a cast around his arm. "Not funny, Potter."

"Oh contraire, Black," James said. "You deserved it, admit it."

"You hit me with my own bat. I was this close," he held his thumb and forefinger an inch apart, "from telling Pomfrey the truth about my face and my arm."

"Admit it, you deserved it," James said, smirking even as he was eating.

"You sound like a fire-breathing dragon when you snore."

"Anytime you want to admit that you deserved what you got for humiliating me in front of Lily, go right ahead. I'm all ears."

"Where's Peter?" Sirius said darkly.

James shrugged. "I'd like to know that as well. I still need to finish him off." He drained a jug of juice, belched, then lay back on the grass, his hands behind his head. "I know you're faking the cast. I didn't break anything. And that bruise will heal up in no time. So we'll still practice Quidditch."

Sirius rolled his eyes then ripped off the cast, which was a fake. He also rubbed the dark spot off his face and scowled at Remus, who had a funny look.

"I knew it," James mumbled, his eyes closed. "Faker."

"Yeah well, at least the girl I love hasn't seen me in my skin."

"I had my bottoms on."

"Exactly my point. Anyways…let's go play Quidditch."

James pushed himself off the ground, tossed Sirius his bat, and they marched off toward the changing room as James yelled to anyone who could hear, that Gryffindor would be practicing and if they wanted to stay on the team, they'd better get their big butts on the pitch. Remus laughed under his breath and went to find Peter.


	3. Hogsmeade

Beginning Note: I have received some messages correcting me that James was indeed Head Boy. I have searched both before and after I published the first two chapters for confirmation from J.K. Rowling ONLY that this is true. But there is no quotation from JKR confirming that James was Head Boy. Fan theories from HP Lexicon, though they have good ones, are not directly from the author herself. If anyone can find the quotation affirming that James was Head Boy, said by JKR, please email me. I'll need a link to the interview. But I will not accept fan theories—many are wrong.

Chapter Three: Hogsmeade

Miraculously, James avoided detention for the following Saturday. Though he was sure he'd be caught rigging the toilets to explode when flushed, he scraped by. No one had caught him. This left him all morning to worry about what to wear, what to say, and what to do with Lily at noon. He also wasn't sure how to get her to Hogsmeade without revealing the secret passageway into Honeydukes.

"There is no other way," Sirius said, tossing a Quaffle in the air as he lay in bed. "You'll have to take her and accept the possibility that she'll squeal on us for knowing about it."

The thought had occurred to him, but he tried to not think about it. What if she was setting him up for trouble? But he refused to believe it. Lily wasn't a snitch.

"How do I look?" James asked.

"Dreadful," Sirius said, not looking. James ignored him.

Remus looked up from a book and shrugged. "Lose the tie."

James pulled off the tie and tossed it in his trunk.

"Don't ruffle your hair, she hates that," Peter said.

"She does?" James asked.

"You haven't noticed her looks every time you do that? It really annoys her," Remus said.

"Oh. Well, I'll have to work on that." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and paced around the room. "But I look okay?"

"You're hopeless," Sirius said, still tossing the Quaffle. "Positively ug—" James put the silencing charm on him and immediately left the dormitory and started downstairs. He checked his reflection in a window: he wore blue jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, but no tie. He was already sweating, but had charmed himself so he wouldn't look stupid with sweat stains under his arms. His hair looked unruly, but there was little he could do about that.

He was supposed to meet her in the common room, she'd been clear about that. "Meet me in the common room at twelve," she'd said.

It was 11:59—he was early. She'd think he was being too eager. She was probably laughing at him right now, mocking him with her gaggle of girlfriends.

James heard a door open and shut and he looked up stairs. It was Lily. She was coming down. Out of nerves his hand jumped to his hair.

She was today, as she always was every other day: lovely. She wore a white blouse which flared at the sleeves around her wrists. Her jeans hugged her hips, and James could see a bit of her flat stomach. She wore shiny black boots with heals under her bell-bottomed pants, but she was still considerably shorter than he was. Her hair was down, long, thick and rich looking, and she pulled a bit behind her ears as she smiled at him. She wore emerald ear rings.

"Hi," she said.

James unstuck his tongue and smiled at her. "Hi." _Don't screw this up, you moron_._ Be cool._ "You look great."

Lily smiled. "Everyone will laugh at me, wearing this Muggle get up. It's in style," she said, shrugging.

"They won't laugh," James said. "Let's go then," he said, then held open the portrait for her. The Fat Lady smirked and made a weird face at James as he closed her. He stuck his tongue out at her then ushered Lily along so she couldn't see the Fat Lady making fun of him. They were walking along silently, and rather awkwardly, when James stopped in his tracks, his ears perked. Lily stopped and looked at him.

"What—"

"Shh. Peeves," he whispered, pointing up ahead. James grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the classroom and waited for Peeves to bounce past them. He was looking especially destructive, holding two swords and swinging them about as he zoomed away cackling. James opened the door and walked out, checking to make sure it was clear. Lily put her hand on his shoulder, and James couldn't think. Why was she touching him?

"All clear?" she asked.

"Yeah," he squeaked. They left, Lily stopped touching him, and they continued to the statue of the one-eyed witch. "So…So you have to promise something."

"That I won't give away the secret to how you manage to get into Hogsmeade all the time, undetected?" she said.

"Okay, yeah that."

"I won't."

James eyed her skeptically. "Swear it?"

"Scouts honor," she said, raising her hand. "No fingers or toes crossed."

That was good enough for him. He walked up to the witch, pulled out his wand, and tapped it saying "_Dissendium_." It moved aside to reveal a passageway.

Lily grinned. "I love this school. So many secrets."

"Shall I go first?" James asked. "There's a bit of a slide thing."

"All right," she said. James slid through the tunnel then called up to her to follow. She slid down gracefully and did not, to his great disappointment, need catching. The witch covered the tunnel and all was dark.

"_Lumos_," she said, igniting her wand. "Where does this lead?" she asked him.

"Honeydukes cellar," James said.

Even in the dull light James saw her grin. "Brilliant. Let's get on with it." They walked briskly through the tunnel, Lily laughing a great deal of the time, and James laughing because she was.

"Who made this tunnel?" she asked.

Thankful for a conversation topic at last, James grinned as he said, "I dunno for sure. Probably one of the founders."

"Which one, I wonder," Lily said as she continued on with her wand aloft, as though she'd done this several times before. "And why into Honeydukes…" She was silent for a while then said, "brilliant," again.

"You're not even allowed to tell those friends of yours," James whispered, worried that perhaps she'd tell someone else, making them swear not to tell someone else… it was a vicious cycle.

"I'd never tell them something this good," she said. "How much farther?"

James squeezed past her and tried glimpsing up ahead. "Not much," he said. "Make sure you watch your—" but he smacked his head on the cellar door already. "Head."

Lily tried to stifle her giggles as she asked, "Are you okay?"

"No."

"You'll get over it. Now move out of the way," she said, pushing him aside. She gave the trap door a tiny push, allowing a sliver of light to enter the tunnel, as she looked into Honeydukes. "Coast is clear," she muttered.

James, still rubbing the top of his head, followed her once she climbed out of the tunnel. She ran up the stairs, forcing James to run to keep up, then popped into the main shopping area of the candy store.

"Wait up!" James said after she walked right out the door.

"It's not my fault if you're slow," she said once they were outside. "So…" she started, looking around the village. "Where to?"

James eyed Hogsmeade for a bit. The village always looked best after the first snow, but that wasn't for another few months. There was still grass growing on the rich ground, and the sky showed no signs of trouble. It was a beautiful spring day.

"Uh…" he said, hating himself for sounding stupid already. The truth was he really hadn't thought much about where to go. He'd only planned for Lily to trip and for him to catch her, or for her to slip and for him to catch her, or perhaps what he'd say if she asked to kiss him, and so forth. "Three Broomsticks?"

Lily made a face by scrunching up her nose as she thought. "All right."

"We have to make sure none of the staff sees us."

Lily smirked at him. "You know, I'm not as thick as I look," she said.

"Huh?" James asked.

"Well, you're making me _swear_ never to tell anybody about the tunnel and you think I'm stupid enough to be obvious in front of a teacher. Come on, Potter, I have _some_ common sense."

James felt a little hot around the collar as she smiled at him. "Well, you can never be too sure. And you don't look thick," he added.

"That's good. I was worried for a second there. You don't have practice later on today, do you?" she asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Nah," James said. "I'm yours for the day," he said, not sure if it was wise or not. Why not risk it, though? She was out with him. He'd gotten this far.

"Hagrid," Lily said, stopping suddenly.

James felt crestfallen. "Why are you talking about Hagrid?" he asked, turning to her.

"No—" she said, pulling him about. "_That's_ Hagrid." She shoved him down between two buildings and followed after him. "Hide, moron!" she said, pushing him into a dark corner.

James hid just like she asked, but it was a moot point. Hagrid looked curiously into the alley. "Oi!" he called out. Lily spun around.

"Hi," she said, trying to sound casual. "What're you doing here?"

"S'not a Hogsmeade weekend," he said. "Is it?"

"Not officially," Lily said. James popped out of the corner and brushed dirt off his shoulders.

Hagrid raised his eyebrows. "What's James doing with yeh?"

"He's—he's—he's just, just, just here. With me," Lily said awkwardly, shrugging.

James beamed at Hagrid. "We came here. Together," he said, emphasizing the last three syllables. "Then she saw you and shoved me in a dark corner." He winked at Hagrid, who eyed Lily suspiciously.

"We were just leaving," Lily said, after throwing James a scathing look.

"Were yeh?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes. We'll leave Hogsmeade. Scouts honor," she said to him, raising her right hand again.

"Good. You two shouldn't be out."

"True," Lily said. James made to complain to her, but Lily stomped on his foot. "Let's be on our way, James," she said, grabbing his shirt and dragging him out of the alley, around Hagrid, and back to the path toward Hogwarts.

"But we just got here," James hissed.

"Thank you, Mr. States-the-obvious. Is he still watching us?" she asked.

James turned around and waved at Hagrid, smiling at him. "Yes," he told Lily.

"All right. We'll keep walking on the path until he stops."

"But you promised him we'd go back to school."

Lily smiled slyly and had a bounce to her step. "You weren't listening properly. I said we'd leave Hogsmeade. We'll go to Diagon Alley instead. You can Apparate, yes?"

James glanced over his shoulder and saw Hagrid was walking down the street towards the Hog's Head. James didn't care that it was too early in the day for drinking. "Yes I can. Hagrid's not looking."

Lily came to a sudden halt then checked for herself. "I could go for an ice cream. Warm day and all. There's a parlor in Diagon Alley. Interested?"

James was so impressed with Lily's slick way of lying, he would follow her anywhere. "Certainly. I love the way your mind works."

Lily laughed. "See you there," she said. She spun, then vanished with a pop.

James glanced back at Hogwarts, thinking of all the great news he had to tell Sirius, then Disapparated.

Lily was already sitting down outside, her legs crossed, with a menu of ice cream in her hands. James sat across from her, and couldn't help smiling. He picked up a menu as well.

"What'll you have?" he asked her.

She made that nose scrunch face again. "Anything with chocolate, I think. Lots of chocolate. Don't skimp me, Potter."

"Of course not," he said, collecting her menu. He walked up to order and told Fortescue that he wanted two sundaes with as much chocolate as possible. He brought James two sundaes with gobs of chocolate, then James took them back to Lily.

"Very good," she said, grinning. "I'm a bit of an addict, if truth be told."

"Really? I've never seen you eat chocolate before," he said.

Lily took an exceptionally large spoonful of her desert and ate it with gusto. "'Course not," she said around the chocolate. "I have figure to maintain, don't I? I don't play Quidditch or participate in any other physical exertion." She licked her spoon then dipped into the ice cream again.

"I suppose not," James said, thinking her could certainly help her with that tiny problem. He shook the thought out of his head, remembering to be a decent gentleman. "So what did you do over summer, beside talking with that neighbor you don't like with a nose full of crusted boogers."

"Oh yes," Lily said, blushing a little, "well, not much honestly. I passed that damn Apparition test, then I popped around the house for a bit, just to scare my parents. That was fun, actually. Then we went abroad to Rome and looked around. The Vatican was beautiful. I know wizards poo poo Muggles a bit, but their artwork is spectacular…" and she continued to tell James about people he'd never heard of like Michelangelo and some Leonardo character. She tried describing the art to him, and did a pretty good job. "We could pop over to the National Gallery," she said after a while.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A museum here in London. Do you like art?"

James shrugged. "Muggle paintings don't move, though, right?"

"Your point being?" she asked.

"It's just…they don't move."

Lily smirked. She'd long ago finished her ice cream. She stood up and he did the same. "We're going."

"National Gallery?"

"Yes. We'll have to walk there. I haven't got money for the tube station."

"The what station?"

"Underground train. So hurry up," she said and they walked through the Leaky Cauldron and out onto the London streets.

"Sirius lived with you for a bit, I heard," Lily said. "That must have been…interesting."

"You don't like him much, do you?" James asked.

"I neither like him nor hate him. Sirius just is," she said.

James laughed a little. "I understand that. Give him time, though. He grows on you."

"There's a rumor he's kissed half the girls in school," she said. She looked at him. "Has he?"

Sirius had boasted of this on numerous occasions, and James had spotted him on the map up in the astronomy tower with various girls from all houses, even Slytherin. James liked Sirius, he was his best mate, but James was jealous of him on many counts. His good looks won over many girls, so that Sirius really had to say little to them. But when he did have to use words, the right ones always came to him.

"Possibly," James said. "He's never had a girlfriend, though."

"No. He's not the type that would."

They were steering dangerously close to The Subject. James wasn't going to ask her to be his girlfriend yet. He shouldn't today. That would press his luck.

"Who is the type?" he asked hopefully.

Lily seemed to sense his hopefulness and apprehension. She came to an street intersection and pushed a button, but did not wait for permission to walk across it. No cars were coming so she just walked on. The button seemed to be a mere formality.

"Remus," she said.

"Lupin?" James asked, sounding shocked.

"Do you know of another Remus? He's a great guy. He's smart, quiet, shy, kinda cute. Gentlemanly, too. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend, to be frank. Does he fancy anyone?" she asked.

James realized his hands were balled into fists, but stuffed them in his pockets. Why was she so interested in Lupin, of all people?

"I'm not sure," James said coldly. "He only ever talks to you. How much farther are we going?" He did not want to spend his afternoon with Lily discussing Remus Lupin.

"Not much. I expect it's hard for him to have a relationship with a girl, with his lycanthropy."

James froze. Someone who'd been walking behind him bumped into him and swore at him. "You _know_ about that?" he asked.

Lily moved James out of the way from all the other people walking through London on a Saturday afternoon. "James, tell me something."

"Okay."

"Is the word 'stupid' written somewhere on my face?" she asked, pointing.

James smirked. "No."  
"How about 'clueless' or 'ignorant'? See them?"

James laughed. "I guess if you know what you're looking for, it is a bit obvious. How long have you known?"

"Beginning of fifth year. Granted I'd always been suspicious. But when we were prefects together, that's when I knew for sure. He gave me this bogus story once explaining why he couldn't do something. What did he say… Oh yes, he had to see his grandmother because she had to clean china, and it was some family tradition or something equally silly. I let it fly that time, but the next time he told me he had to see his 'grandmother'" she said, making air quotes, "I told him I knew but that I didn't care. Just as long as he didn't start sniffing my bum or anything."

"He never told us that you knew," James said thoughtfully. "I wonder why."

"Everyone likes to keep secrets. It's just around this corner. I think. It's been awhile."

Lily was right. The National Gallery was a long, large building with quite a crowd around it. Lily looked gleeful. She walked quickly toward it and jogged up the stairs and into the museum. "Come on, I want to show you my favorite painting," she said. She grabbed his hand and they dashed through the building, past many large chambers with walls decorated with some of the most famous and priceless paintings of Muggle history. Finally they came to the chamber dedicated to British Artists. Lily slowed to a walk, but still held his hand (James wasn't complaining), and pulled him to stand before a huge painting of a rearing chestnut stallion. "That artist is named 'George Stubbs.' Isn't it brilliant?"

"It's huge," he said. The painting was quite plain, to be honest. The horse, an Arabian according to Lily, had been a famous race horse. But there was no landscape, just the horse. If it hadn't been so large it wouldn't be very impressive. But it was large, and very impressive.

"You have to see Turner next," she said, and pulled him again to show him beautiful paintings of bright pinks, oranges, and blues, painted by Turner. Lily nearly cried looking at them. They were amazing.

"I could stare all day," she said. She sat down on one of the viewing benches and did stare for a few minutes. "He's brilliant. So talented. Wizard artists lack that skill because their paintings can move. Muggle paintings can't but they're so much better."

"He is rather good."

Lily beamed at him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They spent hours walking around the Gallery, but James didn't mind. Lily's face seemed to glow as she looked at the paintings. She showed him a large 'cartoon' done by the Leonardo guy she'd spoken of earlier, then showed him work by the artist "Van Gogh," who had supposedly cut off his ear to send to his girlfriend. "He was a bit touched in the head," Lily admitted, after James asked more about the Van Gogh (pronounced, as Lily corrected him, "Van Gogchk", not "Van Go") character.

They left the museum around four that afternoon when Lily admitted she was starving out of her mind and would get grumpy if she didn't eat real food very soon. James, who also conceded the pain in his stomach, agreed that they must eat something quickly.

Fifteen minutes later they were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, each holding white wrappers filled with fried fish and chips. Words were secondary at this point. Lily was, in this circumstance, unlike many girls. She wasn't at all self-conscious about her eating habits, and James caught her frequently licking the salt and balsamic vinegar off her fingers. "I want to make sure I get it all," she explained after she caught him smirking at her.

She still had to wash her hands once they reached the Leaky Cauldron. James couldn't believe his luck. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. He couldn't wait to tell Sirius how well he'd done. He'd spent an entire afternoon with her, and had fun doing it. So far he hadn't screwed anything up. He felt like patting himself on the back.

"We should probably get back to school, now," she said as he joined her in the inn. "Before it gets dark. I don't want detention."

"All right," he said a little regretfully. "See you in Hogsmeade." They both Disapparated. When James popped into Hogsmeade he didn't see Lily. It was possible she'd arrived somewhere else. He looked for her in a few shops but didn't see her. Remembering that they'd come through Honeydukes, James headed there.

And sure enough, Lily was standing outside of it, looking frightened.

"What's happened?" James asked her.

She pointed to the sign that said "Closed."

"Bugger," he said, looking inside the darkened shop. "I forgot they closed at five on non-Hogwarts Saturdays. Have you tried—but of course you did."

"So now what?"

James said nothing. There was just one other way to get back to Hogwarts, and that was through the Shrieking Shack. She knew about Moony, but she didn't know about that other small secret he was keeping from her and everyone else. Though he trusted her, he wasn't willing to spill the beans yet. But maybe she wouldn't ask anything about it.

"There is one other way," James said. "But you have to trust me."

Lily's face was blank. "What other way?"

"The only way. Unless you know how to bust into Honeydukes, and I'd advise against that, we'll have to use the tunnel in the Shrieking Shack."

As expected, Lily looked nervous. Her face paled and she bit her lip. "Isn't it haunted?" she asked.

"No."

"You're sure?"

"I'll bet Lupin's furry problem on it."

"Yes, but—oh. _Oh_!"

"Glad you caught on," he said, walking toward the shack. "I was afraid you'd written 'stupid' on your face before I found you."

Lily snickered then followed him down to the shack. Though she knew the truth, it didn't keep her from jumping at small noises when they reached the building. She kept walking very close to him, occasionally grabbing his shirt when she heard a noise, but James only smiled to himself. When they entered the shack they found it empty and ghost and ghoul free.

"See. No ghosts here," James said.

"Yeah well, they could be hiding."

"Not likely. Watch," he took a deep breath then hollered as loud as he could, "HELLO! ANYONE HERE!" There was no sound. "Told you so."

He walked on ahead, Lily still close to him, but kept very quiet. The floor boards creaked where he walked. He stopped walking then looked back at Lily. Her face was blank again, and firm. "What?" she asked.

"You okay?"

"Don't I look okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you were—" but he stopped suddenly as he heard a creaking from upstairs. His heart rate increased a bit, but he wasn't terrified—yet.

Lily drew her wand and marched on ahead, if only to prove that she wasn't scared. She turned and looked up the flight of rickety stairs and sighed. "Oh."

"What?" James asked, his wand drawn as well.

"It's just a dog."

"What?" James asked again, jogging to look.

And there, at the top of the stairs, sitting and wagging his tail, was an enormous black dog with a handsome head, like a German Shepard. Sirius.

"I wonder what he's doing here," James said, staring at him. The dog stood up and walked down the stairs, looking between the two of them.

"It's probably a stray staying in the village. He doesn't have a collar. Hi sweetie," she said, bending down and rubbing his ears. James felt as if he could kick the mutt. "You're a sweet dog, aren't you?" she said in baby talk, and Sirius's tail wagged faster. "Yes you are. You're living here all by yourself, aren't you? Poor puppy."

"Oh yes. Poor puppy. Don't let him lick your face. He's probably been eating his own shite. You know dogs."

Lily stood up and smiled at James. "We should get going." She gave Sirius one final pat then walked away. James made a face at the dog, who's tail was still wagging, then followed Lily. "Where's the tunnel?" she asked.

"Over here," James said, and pulled up the trapdoor. "Be careful," he said.

"Always," she replied then slid down. "Coming?" she called.

"Yeah," he said. He really wanted to have words with Sirius, but Lily was waiting.

"So that's two secrets you've told her," Sirius said quietly from the stairs. James turned around.

"Honeydukes was locked up."

"That's your problem," Sirius said, standing. "We promised we'd tell no one about this place."

"She knows about Remus being a werewolf," James whispered. "She's known for years. Lupin told her."

Sirius smiled ruefully. "Did he now. Curious that he hasn't told us about that, isn't it?"

James shrugged. "I'm going now." He jumped down into the tunnel and closed the trap door behind him. Lily had her arms crossed.

"Were you talking to that dog?" she asked.

"Yes. I was trying to shoo him out. Let's go," he said. He decided to be brave and took her hand. Thankfully she didn't pull it away from him. He led her through the tunnel then stuck his wand out of the end of it, aiming for the knot on the tree. He hit it, then pulled Lily up and onto the grass.

"Oh, it's under the willow. How very odd."

"Come on, it's already dark. Filch will be lurking about." But James wasn't worried about Filch. He was afraid Sirius would pop out of the tunnel not long after them and that would leave too many questions. Lily was very bright.

They were walking into the Entrance Hall just as Hagrid was leaving. "Oi!" he said, running into them. Lily dropped James's hand and tried looking innocent. "Where've you two bin?" he asked.

"Outside," James said.

Hagrid squinted at him. "I can see that."

"We were having a stroll around the grounds. That's allowed, isn't it?" Lily said. "We are seventh years."

Hagrid put his hands on his giant hips. "You haven't bin in Hogsmeade all day under me nose, have yeh?" he asked.

"Of course not," Lily said. "I swore we wouldn't."

Hagrid looked down at her innocent face and smiled. "Alright. I'll be seeing yeh." He left without another word. Lily walked briskly to the tower, James striding to keep up with her. He didn't want to go to the common room just yet, though. He thought perhaps they could take a detour and find an empty niche or classroom…

"Back to the tower then?" he said, hoping he didn't sound desperate.

"Where else?" she asked. "It's already dark. Curfew is soon."

"Well, I was thinking…"

Lily stopped and James was actually frightened by the expression on her face. Her lips were stiff, her eyes electrified, and here brows were drawn down into a violent grimace. "You were thinking _what?_"

James racked his mind. "Pudding," he said quickly. He looked at his watch. "I was craving pie."

Lily's threatening face slipped off. "Oh. No, I'm not hungry. You can go."

"I know I can," he said, walking with her again as she kept on her way. "I just thought you wanted to come with me."

"That's sweet, but no. I want to tackle that essay from Slughorn. Have you finished it already?" she asked. They rounded the corner and started for the portrait hole.

"Yes," James said truthfully. "I'm not a procrastinator like yourself. But then you could write jokes on your paper and you'd still get top marks. He loves you so much."

"Firewhiskey," Lily said to the Fat Lady. She winked at James then opened up for them.

"Shut up," James said to her after Lily had gone through. She chuckled at him.

There were a number of people in the common room, all looking busy and having a good time. It was only eight, after all, and it was a Saturday night. But neither Peter nor Remus were in the common room. James found this most curious. Sirius wouldn't be there as he was still in the shack, but why not the others? Lily's best friend, Claudia, smiled and waved when she saw her. Lily waved back then turned to James.

"I had a great time," she said.

"Yeah, me too. I guess you have to go," he said, nodding toward Claudia.

"I do. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She smiled then left him, without kissing. But James told himself it would be silly to be disappointed with the day. He'd had a great time with her, as friends and that was what she'd agreed to.

James ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitories two at a time, then burst into his dorm. Lupin was, surprise, reading a book as he lay in bed. Peter was not there. This was most curious.

"Hi," Remus said, not looking up from his book. "How was your day?"

"Spectacular," James said, grinning. "Where's Petie?" he asked.

"With Sirius. They went to the shack."

James threw himself on his bed and folded his hands behind his head. "Yeah, we saw Sirius."

Remus looked up. "Oh?"

"Honeydukes was closed, so we had to use the shack. It wasn't a big deal though. Lily said she knows about you. Said you'd confirmed it years ago." Even though he wasn't looking at him, James knew Remus had sat up. "Why didn't you tell us you'd told her?"

Remus hid behind his book. "I guess I forgot."

James chuffed. "Please. Did you just want to keep it secret?"

"Keep what secret?" Remus asked. James couldn't see, but he blushed.

"You know. Telling Lily about your issue. She reckons you just wanted to keep that a secret."

Remus sighed then put the book down. "She talked about me, did she?" he asked.

James sat up. "I think she wanted to set you up with some girl," he said. James watched Remus closely. His face was, as Lily's had been at some point, very blank. There were heavy bags under his eyes, but that was to be expected: the full moon was tomorrow night. "Would you like that, Moony?" James asked slowly. "Would you like for her to set you up?"

Remus and James stared at each other for several moments. After two minutes of uncomfortable silence, Remus shook his head. "I don't think so," he said, looking down at his knees.

"Why not?" James asked, bringing himself up into a sitting position. "It might be good for you to get out and about with a girl. Try new things…you know."

"There isn't anyone I like," he said, picking at his shoes.

"There isn't?" James asked.

"No," Remus said, looking into his eyes. "No one available."

James looked skeptically at him. He opened his mouth to say something when Sirius came in followed by Peter. They looked at Remus and James then continued to their own beds. "A bit early for sleep, isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Why were you in the shack?" James asked.

Sirius pulled off his cloak and tossed it into his trunk. "It got late and you still weren't back. I had a hunch you would use it, and I was right," he said.

"But he had to use it," said Peter. "There's no other way to get in."

James turned and smiled at Peter. "Well. As long as we're finished interrogating me…"

"We're not interrogating you," Sirius said as he sat down. "We know how much you like her. But you're risking our secret the closer you get to her. Just be careful," he said.

This was not the evening he had planned after spending the long awaited day with Lily. He had expected them to be bombarding him with questions about what they'd done, the jokes she'd told, the things she'd said…they didn't seem to care. In fact, Sirius seemed angry with him, Remus was acting oddly…jealous, and only Peter supported him. Well, if this was how they were going to treat his happiness…

James slid off his bed and stood up. Without looking at any of them, he left the dormitory and headed down stairs. Lily and Claudia were gone, probably up in their dorm, so he wouldn't have to worry about looking like a gentleman. He sat in a chair before the fireplace, though there were no flames, and pondered the peculiar behavior of his friends.

It only took a few minutes for him to doze off and fall asleep.


	4. Severus Snape

Chapter Four: Severus Snape

The seventh year proved James wrong. He was sure that it would be the hardest year yet. So far fifth year had been the most difficult. Seventh seemed like another bookend, like the top on a bottle, just the capper to his first six years. All the principles, theories, and fundamentals of magic had been taught to them. Seventh year just seemed to be more of the same. The work load was more than it had been before, but neither James, Sirius, nor Remus seemed bogged down. They always managed to finish their work well ahead of schedule. Only Peter seemed to struggle. They used their spare time to help him through it all.

Quidditch season had also officially begun. James held try-outs for a Chaser position and the other Beater. He was satisfied to fill the positions with Amelia Avila and Danielle Stuart. He was a little taken aback that a girl would do so well at Beater, but Sirius later told him that Danielle had an extreme temper and a violent nature.

"She hit me once," he said, after James demanded that Sirius explain just how he knew this. They were walking back up to the castle after practicing all morning after tryouts.

"Why did she hit you?" James asked, though he thought he knew the answer.

"Well, it's a bit of a story."

"I've got all day," James said. "You broke her heart, didn't you?"

"Not exactly," Sirius said. "We'd been fooling around a bit, then she got kinda clingy, so I dumped her. She hit me." Sirius paused. "Maybe it wasn't such a story, then."

"How hard?" James asked.

"Pretty hard. Gave me a black eye. Isn't it funny how, when you're really raging, people seem to forget magic and go right to Muggle dueling?"

They entered the castle and walked into the Great Hall for lunch. "I've never resorted to Muggle dueling myself. It looks fascinating, though," James said. He sat down and slapped mashed potatoes on his plate then helped himself to sausages. He looked along the table hopefully, but hadn't seen her. In fact, he hadn't seen Lily all day.

"Where do you think she is?" James asked.

Sirius pulled food toward him and shrugged. But James was suspicious. Usually Sirius would've replied with an answer plus a mocking remark.

"Sirius?" James said again. "Do you know something."

Sirius looked up and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Liar. Where is she?" he asked.

Sirius stuffed half a sausage into his mouth and chewed slowly. James stared and waited for him to finish before asking again.

"Look, she's not your girlfriend."

"What's that mean?" James asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I heard she went out with some other guy," Sirius said.

James flushed with jealously. "What?" he asked, his jaw clenched.

"Yeah. Some Ravenclaw bloke. Claudia told me. She also told me to tell you not to get upset about it. Lily's not with you, she's not with anyone. She's not dating this guy, she's not exchanging vows, she's just going out with him once."

There was a loud ringing in James's ears and he was suddenly no longer hungry. "Where's Claudia?" James asked, rising from his seat.

Sirius sighed. "Hiding from you, probably."

"Well, if _someone_ hadn't lost the map to Filch last year, I might be able to find her. But _someone_ is a moron. So how I'm I supposed to find her now?"

"_Someone_ has no idea. Maybe you could try looking for her the traditional way. Or maybe you could loosen up and relax. Maybe you could go out with another girl."

"There is no other girl," James said at once. "I want Lily."

Sirius shook his head in pity. "Oh James, how wrong you are. If only you'd go out with another girl…I know some good looking ones who'd love a shot with you. Or you could just ask Claudia, she's not bad looking. She's pretty funny as well."

"I don't want to settle," James said.

"Maybe it would be good for you to get out there with someone else and stop waiting around for just one woman. She might get jealous, ever think about that? Look at you. Your panties are all in a wad over her being out with someone else. Ever think it might make her mad, _you_ being with someone else?"

Remus came and sat next to James. "How was practice?"

James wasn't listening. He'd heard girls speaking of this idea before…in fact just the other day he'd over heard a gaggle of fifth year girls whispering about how so-and-so just flirted with what's-his-name to make that-one-guy jealous. At the time James thought it was stupid. Why not just tell the guy you like him? What was so wrong with being direct? But James had learned, through Sirius of course, that girls were seldom direct. Lily's constant barrage of hateful words, in fact, weren't so direct as they seemed (this according to Claudia). Maybe it was wise to play dirty, just like the girls.

James turned to Sirius, a look of awe on his face. "Sirius, you are brilliant. How do you think of things like this?"

Sirius looked over at Remus, who's question was still unanswered. "Fine. We're talking about Lily again. Try not to look so surprised."

Remus nodded. "I see," he said, then grabbed a sandwich. "Peter's struggling with that Transfiguration dissertation, James. You're the best at it. Perhaps you could stop focusing on Lily for a second and lend him a hand."

James glanced at Remus and nodded. "What other girls are there?"

"Plenty." Sirius spread some butter on a roll. "School's full of girls you could ask out. Ask Samantha Irving in Ravenclaw. She's a sixth year. She just broke up with her boyfriend and is looking for a rebound guy. You could be him."

James eyed Sirius skeptically. "You've already kissed her , haven't you?" Sirius had a nasty habit of being the one girls kissed to make their boyfriends jealous. He was so tall and strong, no one was stupid enough to pick a fight with him. He was also very handsome, so girls were more than willing to take revenge on their exes with him.

"Yeah, she's good. She's a solid nine out of ten." Sirius picked up a chicken leg and ate it with gusto.

"I can't kiss a girl knowing your lips have been there," James said with disgust.

Remus, though he rarely stooped this low for a conversation, suddenly entered. "What about Lily?"

"I'm moving on," James said.

"Well," Sirius corrected after he gave a snort, "not really. He's trying to make her jealous. And if it doesn't work, then you'll know she doesn't like you and you can move on with your life."

James looked across the room at the Ravenclaw table. Samantha was a pretty girl with a very curvy figure. She had short, soft brown hair, brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and a giggly smile. She was currently talking with a friend. She was perfect for the job. James had only spoken to her a few times, but he'd liked her personality. She was nice and easy-going. She'd tried out for the house team, as Seeker, but lost it to a smaller girl.

It was either now or never. Time to move on. James pushed away from the table.

"Go Prongs, go Prongs," Sirius chanted under his breath. "Go get some! Shag her, shag her!" he whispered. James smirked then walked around the table toward Samantha. He tapped her on the shoulder.

She grinned when she saw him. "Hi," he said. "Can I have a quick word?" he asked. Samantha giggled then nodded. She stood up and walked beside him as they left the Great Hall. "Listen, I heard you, uh… broke it off with what's-his-name."

"Tom," she said.

"Yeah, that's the chap. Well I was thinking, if you wanted to go out sometime, maybe we could. If your interested," James said.

Samantha hid her smile. "I thought you liked Lily," she said.

James laughed. "Well, I did. But feelings fade. So how about it? Shall we give it a go?"

She licked her lips then grinned. "Sure."

James beamed at her. "Excellent. What're you doing tonight?" He found he was actually looking forward to her company. She was very cute.

"Nothing. Where shall we go?"

"Just around, I think. I know some good spots," he winked at her and she winked back. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall at about five. Sound good?"

"All right. I'll see you then." She put her hands on his shoulder, stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek, smiled again, then went back into the Great Hall. Pleased with himself, James decided to go for a walk. No doubt Samantha would tell her friend what had just occurred. James gave the school a total of ten minutes for the news to spread. Lily would know by the time she came back.

In the mean time, since there was no homework left to be done, and no one to snog at the moment, James had to fill his time. There had to be something he could do.

Oh yes…his eyes had just fallen on Snape, who was walking alone up to the library. James followed at a distance.

Snape made his way up, not looking behind him, then disappeared into the Potions section of the library. James made to follow, but Peter crashed into him carrying a heavy pile of books.

"Help," he said, as James picked up the books with his wand and placed them on a table. "I'll fail that assignment if you don't help me," he pleaded. James eyed Snape's back for a second, then sat a the table with Peter. "Only for a second," he said.

"Yes," Peter said. He wiped a great deal of sweat off his face but looked relaxed now that James was sitting with him. "I'm horrible at transfiguration essays."

"You're an underage Animagus, Petie. You're not bad at the subject. Look, I'll go and get my essay and you can get an idea for the format of it. But you can't copy me."

Peter's head fell to the table and he spoke into the surface saying, "Oh thank you so much."

James left for his dormitory to get the essay. Several girls he passed stopped whispering once he was within earshot. He grinned when he passed them. He certainly heard the name "Samantha Irving" mentioned. He retrieved the paper and marched back to the library, happy as ever, that something would be done about all this romantic nonsense.

"Here it is," he said, handing it to Peter. "Spill ink on it, and I'll slit your throat. It took me all week to finish." In the side of his eye, James saw Snape sit down at a table with stacks of potion books. He was hastily writing away. Slughorn's Theory essay was due. Lily had been talking of doing it for a week now, but hadn't. James finished three days ago. It had turned out that she was right—she reverted back to her procrastination habit after the first week of school.

What with Peter reading his essay and Sirius and Remus having lunch, James was thoroughly bored. So he decided to do something about it. He got up from his table, walked over to Snape's table, and sat down.

Snape looked up, a look of revulsion on his sneering face. "Leave."

James smirked. "No. What're you doing, anyway?" He snatched the parchment away from Snape and began reading. Madam Pince was just behind them, re-shelving books. Snape merely drew his wand but did not use it.

"I see you're arguing Slughorn about methodology. Very interesting Snivellus," he tossed the parchment back. "Going to rewrite the books with that one, eh?" James pulled the wand out of his pocket and held it under the table, pointing it at Snape.

"Get out," Snape said, his teeth barred like an angry animal.

"Oh yeah?" James said. "I'd like to see you try and make me."

Snape leered. "How childish."

"I see. That's what you say when you're too cowardly to do something."

Snape stood, James stood as well. Both held their wands at their sides. And right on cue, Lily came and slammed her books on the table, looking between them.

"What's going on?" she asked, drawing out her wand as well.

"Nothing," James told her. "What're you doing here?"

"Well seeing as how this is a library, Potter, I expect she's here to study," Snape replied.

James readied his wand, but it flew out of his hand and into Lily's. "Stop it," she said, glowering at him. "Get a hold of yourself."

He could see Snape looking smug, one corner of his mouth pulled up into a horrid smirk.

"Give it back," James said, holding out his hand.

"No. I should give it to McGonagall. She'd like to know what you're about to do. In fact, maybe I should do that right now."

"Lily, stop!" James said, but without his wand he could do nothing. "Give it back!"

"No. Stop yelling. You need to control your temper."

"Oh ho, look who talks."

"Huh?" she asked, frowning.

James thought for a second. Okay, that was lame. He had nothing to say to her after that. So he just stood there, not looking at her or smirking Snape, but at the table.

"James, just leave," she said.

"No. I'm here helping Peter."

"So help Peter and leave Severus alone."

James looked at her books and saw they too were for potions. "Finishing your essay?" he asked. "I've finished mine. Maybe we could work on it together."

Snape grunted a laugh and Lily ignored him. "Actually, I finished that essay. Professor Slughorn asked for Severus and I to compose one together. As a team. If it's good enough he'll publish it in the _Potions Quarterly Journal_. He's one of the editors."

James didn't know what to say. So he stared, dumbstruck, at Lily with, as he later thought about it, a stupid look on his face. She and Snape, together, working on a Potion's essay, to be published. And Snape was smugger than ever before.

"We really must get to work," Snape told him, sounding quite calm now that James didn't have his wand. "Lots to do. Plenty to research."

James tried ignoring him. "But you hate Snape. He called you a you-know-what."

Lily looked at Snape, who's smirk had faded. "Well, I'm sure he's sorry for saying that. If he is, I forgive him. And I'm sorry for calling him Snivellus. It's a horrible name."

James nodded, his heart pounding like a war drum, his face burning, that ringing in his ears was deafening. "Fine," he said. He made a fuss of looking at his watch. "I have things to be doing. Good luck then," he said to her, then turned and left, forgetting she still had his wand. Once he was clear of the library he banged doors, slammed his fist into suits of armor, then hurled himself through the portrait hole.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At five James was in the entrance hall waiting for Samantha. She arrived on time. James, feeling more than a little reckless, grabbed her hand and they marched up to the Astronomy tower without speaking a word to each other. According to Sirius, she wasn't much of a conversationalist. She was still, according to him, in love with Tom the boyfriend and was trying to get over him by kissing as many boys as possible. This was all well and fine for James. He was in no mood to talk. Maybe snogging her would take his mind of Lily and Snape snuggling together in the library working on a Potions essay to be published.

There was already a couple in the Astronomy tower, however. They were probably just thirteen or fourteen. "Out," he said, and they both ran down the stairs, looking fearful. James locked the trap door then turned to Samantha.

He grabbed her waist and she flung her arms around his shoulders and they commenced the rebound session. But the moment his lips touched hers, he felt a squirm of guilt, like he was cheating on Lily somehow. He tried ignoring the feeling but found it hard. He wished he was up here with Lily, not Samantha.

"Something wrong?" she asked, pulling away from him.

James shook his head and kissed her again, which she returned very enthusiastically. James found that if he tried hard enough, he could forget about Lily. Samantha was, as Sirius had said, quite good. They kissed for quite a while, over an hour James guessed when he next examined his watch. He would've continued had Peeves not interrupted them. He looked gleeful and cackled, too sadistically happy to even think of a clever song. He zoomed out of the astronomy tower as fast as he could.

To be honest, James was glad Peeves would tell anyone he came into contact with that he'd been snogging Samantha Irving. He _wanted_ people to know. And by the looks of it, she wasn't bothered about it either.

"It's getting late," she said. "Same time tomorrow night?"

James nodded. "I'll be here." And they both left for their dormitories.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius was too thrilled to not wake James the next morning. He jumped on James's bed and shook him.

James sat bolt upright, smacking his head on Sirius's, knocking him to the floor, both crying out in agony.

"What the hell were you doing?" James asked, his eyes watering.

"The whole school—Peeves—told everyone. I mean the school is buzzing! Everyone knows about you and Sam. Tom Wilkinson, her ex, was fuming this morning, swore he was going to hex you when you came into the hall. Prongs, you're brilliant!"

It was ten in the morning. He'd slept in again. "Seen Lily, have you?"

Sirius smiled. "Nope. But how did you like Sam?"

"We didn't talk much."

"She's good, huh?" he asked, winking. "How far did you get?"

James threw off his covers and got out of bed. "Sirius, please. I'm not going to shag her. This is just a stage thing. She's using me just as much as I'm using her."

"So why not make things interesting?" Sirius asked. "Come on, at least get some action out of all this."

"No," James said. He rubbed his forehead again then bent over his trunk to pull out his clothes for the day.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. "What, are you waiting for marriage or something?" He looked ready to laugh.

James shrugged. "So what if I am."

"You're joking. Why would you do that?"

"Sirius," James said, trying to be patient. "There is something called 'love' believe or not. And life is a little more interesting if you have it. I'm not going to shag a bunch of girls just to say I've shagged a bunch of girls. Sorry, but I want that emotional element to it." He pulled a shirt over his head then put his glasses on. "I think that sort of thing is only okay if you're in love. And I don't love Samantha. She doesn't love me. So there you go."

Sirius narrowed his eyes as James pulled on his trousers. "You sound like a girl."

James laughed. "Whatever. That's what I think about it. Sorry if I've disappointed you. And now I'm going down to breakfast and maybe kiss Samantha good morning." He left the dormitory with Sirius in his wake, who was trying to convince him that sex was no big deal.

"What the difference between that and kissing?" he said as they walked down to breakfast.

"I can't believe you don't know. There's a huge difference."

"Well, if you've never done it, how do you know?" Sirius asked.

"I just know. It's a big deal."

Sirius kept shaking his head. "Your folks talked you into this, didn't they? They're a bit old fashioned."

"They seemed good enough for you," he snapped. "You see, they love each other. It wasn't a family arranged marriage like your parents. Mine married for love, yours married for pure-blood child breeding."

For a moment it looked as though Sirius would explode with rage. His face reddened, his eyes bulged, and his fists clenched. But once he sat down, he said, "Harsh, but true."

Remus was, of course, already sitting there with a charms book. Peter was also there, still flustered about his essay. James pulled it toward him, looked it over, and scribbled a few pointers in the margins. "There you go. That'll put you in the right direction."

Peter read the tips and nearly cried. "Thank you!" he said. "Thank you!"

"It's not a problem. So did you hear about the project Sluggy proposed to Evans and Snape?"  
Remus and Sirius exchanged looks of meaning. "Yes," Remus said. "And I think you should let it be."

"And I think," Sirius said, "you should get after him."

"What's to be gained by that, Sirius?" Remus asked. "You've been bullying him for years. Just drop it."

"So why stop now? James, he should know Lil's off limits. He should back away from her."

"He's not dating her or anything," Remus said. "She's perfectly capable of handling herself. She's a very gifted witch. She doesn't need either one of you bulling Snape in the name of defense," Remus said, his voice rising.

"I agree," James said. "With both of you."

Remus sighed. "Look, she's not stupid. She knows you're obsessed with her, she knows you loathe Snape. She knows that if Snape is 'mysteriously' attacked, that you will have done it. What is to be gained by it, James?"

"Pure joy," Sirius answered.

Remus pushed away from the table and got up. "Fine. You'll just do what Sirius says anyway, you always do," he said, then left without another word. He marched out of the Great Hall and back to the Gryffindor common room. To hell with them and their stupid immature ways. They never listened to him. Never. When would they grow up?

He walked on in thoughtful silence, back to the tower. He passed Snape on the way. He was looking smug, of course. He knew that the project with Lily was eating away at James. He was probably going to spy on him now, just to see how irritated James really was. Remus ignored him and carried on his way. Snape did the same.

He was shuffling through the Charms corridor, taking a bit of a detour as he mused, when Lily came out of an empty classroom with a very blank expression. She didn't see him but started in the same direction.

"Lily?" he called.

She turned and stopped, apparently waiting for him to catch up. "Hi," she said plainly. "How're you?"

Remus shrugged. "I feel ignored. But I'll get over it. What about you?"

Up close Remus could see her eyes were slightly puffy and bloodshot. "Oh, I'm…okay. I feel a bit under the weather. I'm stressed out, this essay and all. But Severus is really good at Potions, and I'd be lying to say I wasn't. I think with some more hard work it'll be okay."

Remus looked back at the empty classroom. "Why were you in there?"

"Common room is packed. It's drizzly outside so everyone's holed up in there. It was too much excitement. Are you going back there?" she asked.

"I was thinking about it, but I'm not too keen on being up there with the rest of the house. I might go to the library." Remus paused. Should he ask her to go with him, or would James kill him for it? They were so busy plotting something nasty against Snape, they might not even notice. "Want to come?" he asked.

Lily bit her lip as she thought it over. Remus thought he saw her eyes shining a little too brightly, like perhaps she would cry. "Um…sure, for a bit. Why do you feel ignored?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"They're…they're just…they can be so childish."

"Yes they can," Lily said coolly. "What are they plotting this time?"

"Well, they're discussing if they're going to plot anything at all. The usual target, of course," he said. "Not a mystery to why, though, is it?" he said.

Lily crossed her arms. "I can't see why he cares, what with that Irving girl he's got now," she said acidly and this time Remus definitely saw tears. "I'm sure he's told you all about it."

Remus swallowed and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "No, he hasn't. I've only heard rumors. But I know they were up there last night."

"Snogging like their boat was sinking," she said just as violently as before. "I always knew he was a superficial egotist, but I wouldn't think he'd sink so low to Samantha Irving, who'd kiss a house-elf if it showed enough interest. Of course plenty of boys, Black included, think she's rather pretty. Do you, Remus? Do you think she's pretty?"

"No," he said truthfully. "She's not my type, actually. She's not very sophisticated. James will get bored with her, I expect. She seems dry."

They entered the library but Lily didn't have her book bag, nor did he. He wasn't sure where to go now. "Do you just want to sit?" he asked her.

She nodded and pulled a random book off a shelf and sat at a table and opened it. "James, Sirius, and Peter, they're just stupid boys you know," Lily said. "Without bullying they'd have nothing to live for. I wonder what misdeeds they'll find for themselves after the term ends."

But for all her complaining, Remus wasn't deceived. It was as if she was trying to convince herself. She had been crying in that empty classroom so no one would see. If she'd locked herself in her dorm, with her hangings drawn, girls would talk, rumors would spread, and James would get the best of her. Looking like she was handling it, then leaving and crying someplace else, allowed her some dignity. Remus wondered if it had taken this, an act of jealousy, to wake her up to her true feelings about James.

She'd said for years that she hated him, but Remus could tell she didn't. She spent an awful lot of time complaining about him, describing the stupid things he would do to impress her, how he'd ask her repeatedly to go out with him, and what he would do that she found irritating. To the untrained eye, it would seem she hated him. But Remus, after spending so much time with her, knew she spent far too much time talking about him to really hate him. Perhaps she didn't know it, but he did. She liked James. She was flattered by his constant devotion to her. Any girl would be. In fact, if a girl had been so devoted to him for years, Remus thought, then suddenly went out with someone else, he'd feel strange too. He'd feel abandoned.

"They can be great friends," Remus said. "They didn't leave me after I told them about my problem. They wouldn't think of it. James has always been very supportive of me, always standing by me. He'd never abandon me, not ever. He's my best friend."

Lily rubbed her eyes again and pretended to yawn, then stared at him. "He's so—he's so arrogant."

"Not so much," Remus said. "He used to be, but not that much this year. My dad says teenagers are always stupid. Seventh years grow up fast because they have to. The real world comes after this. James isn't as much of an idiot as he was last year or the year before that, or before that."

Lily nodded at the book, avoiding his eyes on purpose. She bit her lip and put her hand on her brow, as if trying to hide her eyes. Remus heard her sniff, but stayed in his seat. Seconds later Lily had covered her face with both hands and sobbed silently into them, tears leaking out of the crevices between her fingers. Feeling bewildered and not sure what to do, Remus just stood. Finally he pulled up a chair beside her and pat her back.

She pulled her hands back and wiped her face with her sleeve. She forced her face into a smile and tried laughing. "This is silly. I'm not going to cry over that pigheaded fool. There are better things to be doing. He's not worth it," she said, but more tears were coming and she couldn't stem them in time.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Remus suggested.

Lily guffawed. "No way. He's got the right to kiss any slut he wants, I'm not going to stop him. It's his problem if that ex-boyfriend of hers hexes him into oblivion, not mine."

"Lily—" he started, but she grabbed his hand.

"Don't tell him about this," she pleaded. "Promise you won't tell him." Two more tears rolled down her face. Remus tried to recall a time when he's seen her cry, but he never had. He always assumed Lily was a girl who was beyond tears, like they were a weakness. _She must really like him_.

"I won't. I promise."

Lily stood up and Remus did as well.

"I'm going for a walk. Thanks for talking."

"Any time," he said, offering her a sad smile.

"You are a good friend," she said. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then left the library, leaving Remus feeling quite strange.

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was everything he'd ever hoped for. The ultimate revenge. It had always been dreadfully unfair that Potter got everything he always wanted: the friends, the skills, the popularity, the ease of work, the Quidditch Captaincy. Finally he'd fall short and wouldn't get what he wanted most.

For the next week, Lily spent most of her free time with him, not James Potter. He could tell it was bothering Potter, but that made it all the more enjoyable. Why, he even found Lily to be a joy. She was exceptional at Potions, even for a Mudblood. In fact she was quite an impressive witch. She mastered nonverbal spells, was a natural at Charms, and she'd defeated the Imperius curse the second time around. He told no one, least of all her, that he was impressed.

Professor Slughorn had leant them the classroom for that evening to experiment on their potion, and he was glad to have the opportunity alone with her.

"It's still too thin," she said, ladling it. "Let's add wormwood to counter the effects."

Brilliant. Exactly as he would've done. He nodded to her and she pulled it out of the cupboard and added the perfect amount. She stirred the potion again and allowed herself a small smile. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Much," he said. "I suggest we let it brew for two nights before adding the next ingredient."

Lily jotted down a note in her book, then examined the potion again. "Good idea. That should bring it to the correct consistency. So we'll meet here on Thursday night then."

"Yes. Same time."

"Yes," she replied. She pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear then bagged up her things. "Well, see you around," she said.

Severus also packed his things but hurried after her. If anything would rip apart Potter, taking Lily to Hogsmeade would be it. Maybe, if he asked right and made it seem like it was for the project, she'd go with him. She wanted to publish this article as badly as he did. If only he could persuade her…

"We might need some specialty ingredients," he said. "I fear it may be too strong. Perhaps we should go to the apothecary on Saturday."

Lily hitched up her bag a little farther up her shoulder and scrunched her nose. "I don't know. I think it's all right."

"Maybe I'll go alone anyway. I just thought you'd want to do it as a team."

Lily walked a little slower. "If you want to go with me to Hogsmeade so badly, just ask," she said, smirking.

"I don't," he said at once.

Lily snickered. Severus felt a little hot around the collar.

"Oh all right. I would've said yes. But if you don't want to, just as friends… I understand. Me being a Mudblood and all, and you being a Slytherin." She glanced at him and shrugged. "I'll see you around. Bye." She took the stairs to the right, toward Gryffindor tower.

Severus stopped and watched her run up the steps. If she went with him, Potter would squirm. It was the ultimate revenge.

"Lily!" he called. She reached the top step and turned around.

"Yes?"

He'd never asked a girl out to do anything, not even as friends. "It would be strictly for the project."

Lily smirked. "Just ask already," she said.

"Will you go to the village with me on Saturday?" It was probably a trick. She'd just wanted to lure him in and reject him, she'd think it was funny.

"Yes. I'll meet you in the entrance hall." She turned again and vanished.

Tomorrow morning would be the real show. It was ultimate revenge.


	5. Conspiracy

Chapter Five: Conspiracy

Remus couldn't remember a time he was so tired. The full moon had been a week ago, they'd gone out for their monthly jaunt, per usual, homework was a constant state of work, but not unexpected. He didn't know why he was so tired. At least not yet. He arrived at a real possible cause that morning when he sat down for breakfast. The school was buzzing with something, but he could care less if he tried. Sirius was looking over a book for a quiz they had that morning. Peter was examining Sirius's notes for the same subject. James was sitting with the Ravenclaws, trying to pretend he was interested in what Samantha had to say. It was clear, however, that James was already bored with her. Even from a distance Remus could see that his eyes were glazed, and that he was merely nodding and smiling at the appropriate times.

Knowing for certain that Lily, despite her constant flow of complaints about James's many character flaws, actually liked James a great deal, he looked for her down the table to see how she was reacting to it. She hadn't been as boisterous or as bubbly lately, and Remus knew she frequented her classroom to cry so that no one would see her. But this morning she'd brought distraction in the form of her friend Claudia. They too were quizzing each other in preparation, just as he should be.

James left Samantha, possibly because he remembered the quiz or more likely he was tired of her and needed an excuse to get away from her. He tried to catch Lily's eye as he passed, but she had suddenly burst out laughing at a joke Claudia had told, and completely missed James passing. He looked flustered then sat down next to Remus and pulled out his book.

"How's Sam?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged. "No idea. I didn't hear a word."

"Dump her, James," Remus said with a sigh. Maybe all the dramatics was the reason he was tired.

"I think that's a good idea. I'll do it this afternoon. She won't mind," he replied. "Besides, I don't want to spend all day with her in Hogsmeade. So this test, how hard will it be?" he asked.

Peter looked up from Sirius's notes, "I threw up this morning," he confessed.

"You know," Sirius said clearing his throat, "that falls under the category of too much information, Peter. You'll do fine."

The bell rang shortly thereafter. The four of them, as well as many others from their year, stood in the queue patiently awaiting McGonagall's arrival. James wasn't worried about the quiz, but had reviewed anyway. He was reminding himself about Gruthard's Third Theory, trying to remember all the highlights, when he saw Snape's sneering face come into focus. James paid him little attention, but Snape was curiously smug.

"What're you smirking at, Snivellus?" Sirius asked, and the people waiting with them silenced. Sirius drew his wand.

"Oh nothing," he drawled, his smirk growing. "Just thinking."

"I thought you looked constipated," Sirius said, and many people laughed. Surprisingly, Snape grinned. James was unnerved by it. He looked maliciously at James, as if waiting for a sudden fight.

"I expect you'll be unfamiliar with the process," Snape replied to Sirius.

"Ha ha," James said, and found his wand in his pocket should he need it at a moment's notice. "Very funny."

There was a clicking coming toward them and Sirius put his wand away as McGonagall marched between them. She eyed Snape and James but spared them the lecture. They all poured into the class and found their seats, James sat with Sirius.

"What's he so happy about?" James asked as he pulled out his quill from his bag.

"I don't know."

McGonagall sent them their quizzes as she sat in her chair. "No talking," she said. "You may leave once you have finished but please do not rush."

James caught Snape smirking at him again, but ignored him as best he could.

The quiz was just as difficult as Peter had feared but it did not warrant excessive vomiting. James felt he did well, for he had memorized and practiced the Four theories of Transfiguration. He was, after all, an Animagus and had achieved it at a very young age, faster than Sirius and Peter. He looked over his answers, was satisfied, then carried the essay to McGonagall's desk. She took it then told him he may leave quietly.

He gathered his things, winked at Peter, who was slightly green though he shouldn't be, then left. James walked up to the common room and found a chair, and decided to get started on his Rune essay that had been assigned yesterday. It wasn't due for two weeks, but James liked to get a head start and have it off his mind.

He had just stared it when John Jones, a sixth year boy who'd tried out for an empty Chaser position, came up to him looking grim. "Have you heard?" he asked.

James shrugged and looked back at the book he had been using to support his argument. "Heard what?"

John sat down and leaned forward across the table. "Well, maybe it's not true, but I thought for sure you'd heard it."

Sirius entered the common room, found James, and ran his hand through his thick black hair.

"Don't keep me in suspense, John," James said. "What is it?"

"Well," John said, waiting for Sirius to sit down. "Well, I heard a few Slytherins talking about it. I guess Snape asked out Evans to Hogsmeade."

James was not bothered by this. His first instinct was to laugh. In fact, he did laugh. "You're kidding me," he said, chuckling. The image of greasy Snape going anywhere with the clean cut, pretty, and witty Lily was a funny one.

"They were saying she said 'yes.' I guess Snape's really looking forward to it."

James opened his mouth to speak but no words fell from his lips. It was only a rumor, though farfetched. But Snape had been exceptionally pleased with himself this morning, knowing something he didn't. Surely Lily wasn't masochist enough to spend extra time with Snape? How could she be? Besides, Snape was too arrogant to associate with a Muggle-born witch, however pretty or talented she may be. It had to be a rumor. Didn't it?

"No way," Sirius said before James could. "She wouldn't. It's against house rules to associate with a slimy git like that. She wouldn't spend the entire day with him either. Who would?"

James still couldn't form words. Why would Snape be so pleased, if it was only a rumor? He knew, everyone knew, James fancied Lily. Granted he wasn't the only one vying for her heart, but James had made it perfectly clear he liked her. Snape had to know. He wasn't stupid, no matter what Sirius may say about him.

Someone had come through the portrait hole: Lily. James shot out of his chair, as did Sirius and walked toward her.

She didn't seem surprised to see them confront her, but she wouldn't back down. "Yes?" she asked them both. "May I help you with something?"

"You're not going to Hogsmeade with Snivelly, are you?" James asked, not really thinking about his word choice. "It's only a rumor, yes?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "It's not a rumor. He asked, I said yes."

James shook his head and closed his eyes. "Okay, I just had a brain fart. So you're _not_ going with him to the village on Saturday?"

Sirius looked dumbstruck.

"I _am_ going with him."

There was a howling wind in James's ears, a war drum beating in his chest, and a fire blazing just beneath his skin, threatening to burn him alive. "What?" he asked, his fists clenched, his jaw set, his teeth grinding. "_What?_"

Lily dropped her book bag at her feet and pointed to herself as she annunciated very clearly: "I am going with Severus to Hogsmeade this Saturday. He asked, I said 'yes.' Besides," she said, picking up her bag again, "I'm sure you're going with that whore in Ravenclaw. Why should you care what I do."

James was sure his face was fire red, at least it felt that way. "I care. You can't go with him!" he yelled.

Lily walked around him and started up the stairs to her dormitory. James grabbed her by the shoulder and swung her around. Lily dropped her bag, pulled out her wand in a flash, and James flew to the opposite wall.

"Don't think it, Sirius," Lily said, pointing her wand at him as he drew it out. "It's not your business, either of you, what I do in my free time." She rounded on James, who stood up and brushed himself off. "We're working on a project together, like it or not."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's why he asked you!" James said.

"Well, there's probably the added bonus that you're as mad as hell," Lily said. "But you'll have to deal with it, won't you? Learn to control that temper of yours."

"_I_ have a temper?" he asked. "You're the one who attacked me. Look, I don't trust that slimy bastard. He'll do something to you, I just know it. He'll attack you, or slip you poison, something. He's an aspiring Death Eater, Lily! Stay away from him!"

"I don't need your protection! I can handle myself, in case you haven't noticed. Back off!" James didn't rush her but he was thinking about it. He stood just two feet from her, wanting to just shake some sense into her.

"Don't go with him," he said.

Lily laughed. "Where do you get off ordering me around, huh?"

By now there was a small crowd gathering, not bothering to pretend to be listening to anything else. Remus and Peter had just come through the hole and were watching shamelessly.

"I know him, Lily. He's not…he's just not good, okay?"

"Pathetic," Lily said. "You don't have anything except prejudice."

"That's not true," James said. "I've known him longer than you have, trust me on this. Just stay away from him, please!"

"No. You're not my father, my brother, and you're certainly not my boyfriend. You have no right to boss me around. Now get out of my face!" she screamed, pointing her wand again, but James grabbed her wrist and pointed it away just as a hex flew out of her wand. Lily pulled back, but James held tight. So used the last weapon she had. She punched him, hard, in the face with her free hand. James released her and Lily pelted up the stairs.

James stared at her for a second before running after her, but the staircase flattened and he fell backwards, landed on his back, and slid back to the common room floor. He heard the girls' dormitory door slam.

Fine then. If she wasn't going to change her plans, then Snape would have to change his. James pushed himself off the floor, felt his face begin to swell, then left the common room and started for the dungeons. Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed right behind him.

"James," Remus said warily, jogging to keep up with James, who was taking long strides.

"There's nothing you can say to stop me. He will not go anywhere with her, so help me God."

"I think he has a free period next, Prongs," Sirius said with glee. "But since he's so busy with that essay, he'll probably be in the library. We should check there first then the loos nearest the dungeons. Otherwise we'll have to wait until the next class."

James reversed the order. Since he was already near the dungeons he simply blasted through the toilet doors and checked for Snape. But Snape wasn't in any of them. So the four of them marched up to the library looking for Snape everywhere.

"Maybe he's on the grounds," Sirius said, as they left, having no luck in finding him. James was already on his way, wand out and ready. And that's exactly where Snape was. He was out in the courtyard, chatting with a few of his Slytherin pals, looking pleased.

He saw James coming but didn't raise his own wand. He simply stood and smiled to himself. "Well, well, Potter and his band of merry men."

James assumed the dueling stance, as did Sirius and Peter. Snape remained still, his friends the same. They seemed unconcerned, as if James was very petty.

"Stay away from her," James warned.

Snape's lip curled. "Touching, I'm sure. But no."

"Don't be a fool," James said. "I won't let you hurt her."

Snape sniggered. "I don't plan on hurting anyone. Our plans have nothing to do with pain. Unless she likes it like it that way," he added.

A white band of light blasted out of James's wand and struck Snape in the chest, sending him flying no less than fifteen feet. He advanced on him, Sirius and Peter behind him.

But one of Snape's pals had decided to retaliate. He aimed at Sirius, but Sirius struck first. Peter wanted a bit of the action and attacked an unarmed Slytherin with the full body bind. Snape was already on his feet and pulled out his wand but didn't aim. James blasted him again, this time with the Jelly Leg Curse, causing Snape to dance around like a buffoon. Students ran over to see what the commotion was about, and they weren't the only ones.

Remus had finally used a curse to defend himself against a large Slytherin, when Professor Slughorn found them fighting.

"Remove that hex, Mr. Potter!" he yelled at James, and James obeyed. Snape was one of his favorites, naturally.

"My office, now!" Slughorn told the four of them, ignoring that a few of his Slytherins had been fighting. James glared down at Snape then stormed down to Slughorns's office. Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood with him. He didn't feel bad that they too would get detention. He never asked them to come.

"I saw the whole thing from a window. You just attacked Severus, without reason. Sirius needn't have entered at all, nor the two of you," he said, looking at Peter and Remus. "Those boys were defending themselves. Why did you attack them?" he asked James.

The real reason would not go over well. But then again he couldn't think of anything else to say. So he shrugged. James was good at potions but did not have the natural talent that Lily or Snape had. Slughorn had favored them over him, but hadn't let his name escape into obscurity like Peter's and Remus's had. In any event, he knew they'd never escape detention, which is what Snape had been planning on, James realized.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention this Saturday," he said with a sigh.

"What about tonight or Friday?" James suggested. If it was Saturday then Snape would take Lily down to the village without having to worry about being followed or watched.

"No. No Hogsmeade for those who bully. It's final," he said, as James opened his mouth to argue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hours later James sat in the common room, hating himself for being so thick. In hindsight is was perfectly obvious that Snape had planned everything. Not even Remus, who had been a reluctant participant, could tail them into the village. Snape hadn't raised his wand once, so that anyone who saw would know he'd done nothing to instigate a fight. He had been banking on the others to come with him, as they always did, guaranteeing that the four of them would land in detention on Saturday.

Sirius didn't seem as bothered by all of this, and Remus really said nothing about it at all. Only Peter agreed with James as he worried about Lily's safety and well being.

Next morning, James skipped going to breakfast. He couldn't stand to see Snape looking extra pleased, and he didn't want to talk to Samantha, though he did want to end it with her. She was rather bland. So instead he went directly to his first class and waited for Sirius to find him there. Neither Remus nor Peter took Ancient Runes.

"Whole school knows," Sirius said as he threw himself in a chair next to James. "Good thing you weren't there, mate. Snivelly was incredible. Almost put the Imperius curse on him to make him jump on the table and sing."

Lily didn't take Runes either, so they were in no danger of seeing her. While the class went on, James and Sirius tried to think of a way to keep Snape as far away from Lily as possible. She was being naive, they concluded, for wanting to go anywhere with him and thinking it was safe. Sirius suggested slipping something in Lily's coffee and making her a little ill on Saturday, forcing her to cancel. "I mean would you rather she's just puking for the day or out with that git?" Sirius had reasoned. The idea had it's merits. Lily was in their own house, and slipping her something would be far easier than it would to poison Snape.

"She'd know it was us," James mumbled as he took notes. "We've already made a big deal about it, haven't we?"

Everyone knew that Lily had socked James in the face. He suspected that Lily had told everyone to admire her handy work. He'd been too embarrassed to go to the Hospital wing, where Pomfrey would ask, "What now?" He didn't want to tell her he'd been hit by a girl. Though after everyone laughed at him, he wished he'd just gotten it fixed. There was now a fist shaped bruise just below his right eye.

"She's got a good left hook," Sirius said, examining the battle wound a little closer. "She really put some power behind that one. Does it still hurt?"

"No," James said coldly. "I can't believe she hit me."

"She's pretty feisty. You sure you still want her?"

"Yes," James said, as he went back to his notes. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was secretly impressed with her resolve. If she'd hit him, she'd certainly beat Snape into the ground if he tried anything with her. She wasn't one to take it lying down, or even at all. Lily had guts.

o-o-o-o-o-o

James didn't sleep the night before Saturday. He dressed before the sun rose and waited in the common room, hoping to intercept Lily for one final barrage of pleas. When she did come down from her dorm, looking as lovely as ever with her hair in curls, she barely acknowledged his existence.

"I'm begging you not to go," he said, walking backwards as she advanced to the portrait hole.

"Leave me alone," she muttered.

"You shouldn't trust him," he protested, now blocking the way out. "He's evil."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Get out of my way before I beat the life out of you."

James stepped aside and she continued through the portrait hole. James followed. "If he tries anything on you, will you beat the life out of him? Is that a promise?"

Lily sighed. "He's not stupid, James."

"So that's a 'yes' then?"

She tried ignoring him all the way down to the entrance hall, but he tailed her the entire way, pleading, begging, and warning her. Finally she swung around, wand raised, and said in a tone with clear resolve and finality: "As inept as I may look, I am capable of defending myself against predators like you or any other foolish wizard who invades my personal space. Now back off and get yourself to detention where you belong."

Snape was standing in a corner, smirking over at James as he waited for Lily. She made to turn and leave, but James caught her hand.

"Listen, please," he said as she whirled around ready to give him a matching bruise for the left side of his face. "Just be careful. Please be careful, okay?" he said.

Lily's mouth twitched as she looked down at his hand holding hers. "James—"

"I know you're capable. But he's sneaky and sly and he knows what you mean to me. Just watch out for yourself, okay?" he asked gently.

Lily swallowed. She gazed up into his eyes and bit her lip as she nodded. "I will. Now please get to detention so you don't get into any more trouble." She pulled her hand out of his, letting her fingers slide through his palm, then turned and left. As she walked down the steps with Snape, she turned once and waved at him, giving him the slightest smile possible.

He thought of her all the way through detention, causing him to have to restart his lines (_I will not attack my fellow students, in broad daylight, unless it's for personal defense_), for he'd inserted her name into a few of them.

"Pay attention," Remus whispered, nudging him in the ribs as James had just written _I will only attack my fellow students, in broad daylight, if Lily's honor is being threatened and Snape is trying to hurt her, for so help me God I'll skin him alive_. James blackened the line and started again, trying not to think of Lily and Snape together. But that was nearly impossible. Supposedly, according to Lily, they were just getting supplies for their potions project. If they strayed away from the apothecary, it would be for a drink to discuss the potions project. It was strictly a working relationship, not a real friendship and certainly not a romance.

But his mind kept drifting into the worse possible scenarios. He wouldn't put it past Snape to try something with her, just to get revenge on James. Perhaps he'd slip her a poison, try to touch her inappropriately, trap her and let his friends bully her or worse, have their way with her. She'd give them hell for it, but if there were too many she couldn't defend herself.

"Watch it!" Remus whispered, pointing to the punctured parchment.

_I will kill Snape, in broad daylight, if he touches her in any way whatsoever, in personal defense and I won't be sorry about it, either._ James crossed it out and started again.

Four hours and seven hundred lines later, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James were dismissed from detention and told to go directly back to their common room, not to Hogsmeade.

"Don't risk it," Remus said as James eyed the corridor leading out of Hogwarts. "Just come back and wait with us," he said again as they passed the hump-backed witch that guarded a passageway to Honeydukes. "Lily's ballsy," Sirius said as they entered the common room. "Snape would be suicidal to attack her. Not only would she thoroughly kick his arse, but then he'd come here and you'd kick it again."

James took a seat by the window and watched outside. Sirius and Remus both had good points. Lily wasn't afraid to hurt someone if needed. She used her fists if she couldn't use her wand. She had an amazingly powerful left hook. Secondly, if Lily had as much as a hair on her head harmed, James would flay Snape alive. Snape knew this. He was a lot of things, but he didn't have a death wish.

Still, his mind was not at ease. He'd feel much better once she came back safely from Hogsmeade and he could check her over.

"She's a powerful witch," Remus said as he moved his knight forward. He and Sirius were engaged in a game of chess. Remus had just beaten Peter, so now he got to play Sirius, who was very good at the game. "Stop worrying about her."

James looked at the time. It was three in the afternoon. "Snape's a powerful wizard when he wants to be."

Sirius sighed. "I think you need to stop sitting there. Get off your fat arse and do something. Go break up with Sam."

"Yes," Remus agreed, staring down at the chessboard. "Go do that."

"I don't know where she is," James said, pressing his head on the window. "If I had the map, I'd be able to find her. However, _someone_ lost it."

"_Someone_ is sorry, but there's nothing he can do about it. But someone also knows that Sam likes to hang around the Charms corridor on Hogsmeade weekends," Sirius said, then grinned over at Remus. "Checkmate."

James sighed then pulled himself out of his chair and left the common room in search of Sam. He kept checking behind him, ensuring that Lily or Snape weren't coming toward him. They weren't.

He was astounded, once more, by Sirius's excellent intuition. Samantha was indeed in the Charm's corridor, her lips glued to Tom, the ex-boyfriend. James didn't care. This would make it easier. He walked up to her, tapped her shoulder, and she pulled away not looking surprised to see him.

"Hi," she said.

"How's it going?" James asked with a head nod. "I just want you to know that I'm breaking up with you."

Samantha smiled and nodded, then looked back at Tom, who appeared drugged. His eyes were out of focus and he swayed on the spot. James couldn't blame him—Samantha was a good kisser.

"Okay then. I'll see you around," she said, then went back to snogging Tom senseless. James turned on his heal and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he made his way back to the common room.

"Has she come back?" he asked Peter, throwing himself back into his chair by the window.

"No," Peter said, his face scrunched. Now he was playing Sirius. James didn't play chess, but by the looks of it, Peter was losing miserably.

"Find her?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. She's back together with that Tom bloke."

"Figures," Sirius said sighing a bit. He picked up Peter's rook and added it to his pile.

James watched as Remus and Sirius practiced dueling each other in the middle of the common room floor, for a few hours. At first the duel seemed lighthearted and merely for practice, but Sirius's enthusiasm doubled once Remus knocked him down with the Jelly-Legs curse, causing the lookers on to laugh quite loudly. Remus met his enthusiasm until they both wiped each other out simultaneously with the full body bind. Everyone applauded them (for more than fifty people had decided to watch), and Peter unfroze them both.

"Rematch!" Sirius said, but Remus would have none of it.

"No thanks. I'm exhausted. Duel Peter or James."

Peter declined and James kept looking out the window, beginning to worry because night was falling and she still hadn't returned. He was walking briskly toward his dormitory to retrieve his Invisibility Cloak, when the Fat Lady's door finally opened and Lily strode in looking worn.

James fought his way through the crowd to get to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Lily frowned as she nodded. "Of course."

"Why are you back so late?" he asked.

"We decided to push through and just finish the article. So we did. Then we met Slughorn in the afternoon at the Three Broomsticks, he read it over, gushed, told us how brilliant we were, we tried to be humble but there isn't any point denying it, then sent it off to be published. Slughorn treated us to dinner, telling us how wonderful we were, then we came back. There was no hexing, cursing, or any attempts to defame my character or my person, and no touching. Happy?" she asked.

James exhaled a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Yes. I'm glad it's over with."

"Right," Lily said. She sidestepped him then started towards the stairs.

James closed his eyes and nodded to himself. He was going to do it. He'd been thinking about it this afternoon when he wasn't busy being worried. But now was the time.

"Lily?" he said, standing at the bottom of the stairs and looking up.

She turned and looked down at him. "What is it?"

He licked his lips then tried to organize his thoughts. "I know I've asked you 133 times before and each time you've said 'no.' But before I ask now I want you to know that I like you. A lot." He paused then smirked. "Maybe you've noticed," he said.

Lily's lip twitched but she didn't smile.

"So here's the thing. I'm just going to ask once more, because I don't want to bother you again with the same thing. If you tell me 'no' then I'll leave you alone. I won't be your stalker and I'll try not to harm anyone who comes near you with the intent of touching you." He took a deep breath. "Do you want to go out with me?" he asked, his heart hammering louder and harder than it ever had before when he'd asked her. This would be the last time. If she didn't want him, she didn't want him and he'd have to get over her.

Lily stared at him for a moment then looked at her feet. "Well, I—"

"If you need time to think about it, that's okay too," James added breathlessly before she could finish.

Lily smirked. "I don't need more time to think it over," she said. She came back down the steps and looked around the room. No one was paying them any attention. They were all watching as Sirius dueled a fifth year boy.

"You have an answer now?" James asked. His mouth had gone dry all of a sudden.

Lily nodded.

"So what is it?" he asked, trying to sound casual as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Lily's smirk turned into a grin. "Why the hell not?" she said. "Let's give it a go."

If possible his heart hammered faster. "Yes?" he asked.

Lily beamed at him. "Yes."

James laughed, at what he didn't know, but he had to laugh. Lily kept grinning but put her hands on his shoulders and said, "I don't date bullies."

"Of course not," he said.

"No hexing, fighting, cursing, or picking on Snape or anyone else, or it's over."

"I understand completely," James told her, beside himself with glee.

"Good. And—" she hesitated as she watched Sirius put a giggling charm on his opponent, sending him into a loud and distracting cacophony of laughter, "let's not tell anyone about it."

James frowned. "Why not?"

Lily shrugged as a guilty smile spread on her flushed face. "I've never had a good secret. Well, not one I'm happy about at least."

James nodded slowly. "I guess I could do that."

"Really? You're not going to tell the Three Musketeers about it, then? You promise?"

James turned and looked at them again. They were still not watching James speak with Lily. Maybe, he thought, it would be best to keep it secret, just for now. Sirius would be bothered by it, for some strange reason of his. Remus had been acting odd about any interaction between him and Lily, and only Peter seemed eager to hear about new developments in the Lily James soap opera. James faced Lily again. "Let's give you a secret then."

A sly look crossed her face momentarily. "Brilliant. I'll hold you to your word, then." She whirled around and started up stairs but James took her hands and held her back.

"So does that mean I can't kiss you goodnight?" he asked, smiling. "Secret or not, you still are my girlfriend now."

Lily chuffed. "Don't push your luck."

James let go of her hands. "You know, I sensed I was pushing it," he said.

Lily giggled. "Goodnight," she said. She put her hands on his chest, stood on the tips of her toes, and kissed his cheek. Without another word, she turned around and jogged up the stairs. James waited until her ankles disappeared from view and strode out of the common room without looking or speaking to anyone. Once out in the hall he jumped up, punched the air, and yelled at the top of his lungs: "YES!"


	6. Kiss and Tell

Chapter Six: Kiss and Tell

He was the first out of bed the next morning, and the only one in a good mood. Sirius was sore from the duels he'd fought last night, both physically and emotionally. He'd been humiliated a few times by some embarrassing hexes. The spell casters paid the price for it.

Remus was sporting the word "Dunghead" on his face, courtesy of the poor-sported Sirius. The hex was a good one, even Remus admitted. It had appeared in the middle of the night and wouldn't come off no matter how hard Remus had tried that morning, standing in front of the mirror for over an hour.

Peter was also in a surly mood, but James couldn't guess why and didn't try. What was nice was that neither Sirius, Remus, nor Peter felt up to guessing why James was in such good spirits for they were too busy wallowing in their own humiliation and self-pity to care.

"Good Morning, Professor," James said, nodding to Professor Flitwick as he ambled out of his classroom.

"Morning, Mr. Potter," he squeaked as he passed.

"Lovely morning, isn't it Sirius?"

Sirius grunted.

"Come now, Padfoot, Moony was only fighting back. He wasn't trying to make you look like a complete idiot in front of the entire house. That was just a bonus."

He grunted again. Remus piped in, pointing to his "Dunghead" face, saying, "That's right. Now would you _please_ take this hex off of me?"

Sirius eyed him. "No."

"Sirius," James said, "be sporting about it. Duel's over, mate."

"Yeah well—" he started but broke off as Lily walked toward them with her friends. "Well if it isn't the house traitor. Have a good time with Snivellus?"

Lily grinned. "Exhilarating," she said, stopping to speak with him. "How was detention with Slughorn? Was it everything you dreamed it would be, Sirius? Please tell me he was decent and made you scrub out the used potion jars grimed with years of mysterious animal slime, with your teeth."

"Just lines," Sirius said as he crossed his arms. "So what did you and Snivelly do?"

"Well _Dad_, we just walked around, stood in dark corners, smoked, snogged, brushed each other's hair… you know, the usual stuff. Nothing to concern yourself with. What happened to Remus's face?" she asked, noticing all of a sudden.

"Sirius did it to him in payment for humiliating him," James told her. "I don't suppose you know the counter spell?"

Lily pulled out her wand, pointed it at Remus's nervous face, and mumbled something under her breath. "Dunghead" disappeared and Lily put her wand back in her pocket. Her two friends smiled at her then at Sirius, who looked furious.

"Thanks Lily," James said, and Remus echoed.

"How did you know it?" Sirius demanded.

"I used that spell once. Nearly got myself expelled, actually. I did it just last summer as a birthday present to myself. Anyways, it's not very nice to use it on your friends, Sirius."

James watched her carefully. Every so often as she argued with Sirius, she glanced at James. Maybe he was imagining it, but each time her eyes flickered to his for only a second, he swore he also saw her smile, just briefly, so brief you might miss it in a blink.

"And as much as I love proving you wrong and making you look stupid, I really must be going," she said to Sirius. "Bye Peter, Remus. See you James," she said, then walked off toward the library with her two friends beside her, giggling and whispering. Claudia kept looking back at Sirius.

"I hate her," Sirius said as he looked back at her again. "She's too audacious."

Peter allowed himself a wry grin. "I think she's funny."

"She is funny," James agreed. "Funnier than you are, Padfoot."

This pronouncement did not improve Sirius's mood, but Remus and Peter's spirits were raised a bit. They all had a healthy breakfast and joked with James. Sirius continued to feel sorry for himself for being outwitted by a girl—again.

When the post arrived, James received a short scroll. It had been delivered by a school owl, which was a little unusual. He carefully unrolled it and saw why it was delivered that way. Only a few words were hurriedly written on the scrap of parchment: _Meet me tonight at seven. Dissendium_. James folded it, hid his smile, then continued on his porridge.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked, looking up from his Sunday paper.

"Mum," James said.

"What's she want?" Sirius asked.

"Just wanted to tell me that she loves me and misses me. Mean's Dad's probably driving her crazy." James took another bite of porridge and filtered through his own paper.

"Why didn't she use Puff Puff?" Sirius asked, referring to her owl.

"He's ill," James said. "Over ate. You know how she stuffs him with treats."

"Yeah," Sirius said, looking unconvinced. "She really spoils things."

"That's right," James said.

Sirius nodded to himself and said, as he examined his paper more closely, "I was thinking about going out to Hogsmeade tonight and saying hello to Rosmerta. Fancy a journey?"

James frowned pensively. Did he know? How would he know? Could he know? Did James talk in his sleep?

"Maybe," James replied. "It might be nice to get out."

Sirius eyed him then snorted. "Who's the letter really from?" he asked. "You have that happy-goofy face, like you're hiding something."

"It's from Mum, okay?" he said.

Sirius whipped out his wand, pointed it at James's pocket, and the small slip of parchment flew into Sirius's hands. James tried to snatch it away from him, but Sirius had already unfolded it and stared. Peter looked over Sirius's shoulder to read as well.

"_Dear James_," Sirius read, "_hope everything is well at school. Please avoid all the detentions. I love you. Mum_." He tossed the letter back at James then continued with his breakfast.

So impressed was James by Lily's charming abilities that it took him a few moments to realize what Sirius had done. When it did dawn on him, he crumpled up the parchment and scowled. "So you're just my personal mail inspector now? I think you owe me an apology!"

"Sorry," Sirius said. "I thought it was a secret love letter from Lily. I saw you talking to her last night."

"You're wrong. Stop snooping through my mail, okay?"

"Fine," Sirius said.

James sighed then set his mind into overdrive. He had to think of a convincing lie that would get him out of the common room without any followers. A lie that Sirius would believe. Sirius was already onto him, and Remus would be just as hard to convince. After all, James rarely went anywhere without Sirius. What could he possibly come up with to keep Sirius away?

o-o-o-o-o-o

And so the answer presented itself at ten past five that evening. James and Sirius, followed by Remus, who was nose deep in a novel, and scurrying Peter, strolled around the lake trying to look innocent.

"Damn it!" James said suddenly, stopping and stomping his left foot on the ground.

"What?" the three asked.

"I knew I forgot! Ah bloody hell."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Flitwick's essay. I didn't do it."

"What?" Sirius said. "It's due tomorrow."

"Damn it," James said. "I knew I'd forgotten something. Why do these blasted teachers have the same due date? You ever notice that?"

"It's a conspiracy," Sirius said. "You want to look at mine?"

"No," James said as he started for the castle. "It'll just take me a while. Look, I'm going to go."

"It's supposed to be five feet long," Remus said, eyeing him. "It'll take you all night."

"Yeah, I figure it will. I'll see you tomorrow morning for class," he said, then jogged up to the castle, smiling to himself. He was so glad he'd already done the essay alone. He needed to get it from his trunk so he could bring it back from his date with Lily, so they would think he'd been working on it.

He got up to his dorm, short of breath, pulled out a change of clothes, stuffed it in his bag along with his Charms essay and book. Then he covered himself with his Invisibility Cloak and walked back across the grounds to the Whomping Willow. Using a charm, he got the branches to freeze then followed the tunnel to the Shack. There he hid his essay and changed his clothes.

At five minutes to seven, James covered himself with his school robes then the cloak and walked to the Hump-backed witch where he was to meet Lily.

She wasn't there yet. But it was still permissible to walk around at this hour, so many other students were lingering. He waited until they weren't paying attention, slipped past them unseen, and tapped the statue muttering the right spell. It opened and he slid down into the tunnel and pulled off his cloak.

"Right on time," Lily said, igniting her wand.

James spun around and clutched his chest, glad he didn't yelp. "You're here."

"Duh," Lily said, smiling. "You think I'd stand you up? We better get going," she said, and started the opposite direction.

"Where're we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said. He walked beside her, wondering if he should take her hand or not. He decided he'd let her take the first step.

"What was your lie?" he asked her.

"Oh, I didn't lie. I said I had to go out and everyone believed me. What did you have to tell tweedle dum?" she asked.

James squinted. "Tweedle dum?"

"Haven't you ever read _Alice in Wonderland_?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"You should. What did you tell Sirius?" She walked on with her wand aloft, glancing at him now and again.

"That I hadn't done Flitwick's essay. Luckily I did it without company, other wise I'm not sure what I would've said. So you're not telling me where we're going?"

Lily grinned. "Nope."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because if I tell you, you'll say you don't want to go, but I know you'll have fun." They reached the cellar and Lily pushed out of it first, and James second.

"Another museum?" he said, hoping he sounded cheerful rather than resentful.

"Hell no," she said. "I wouldn't take you to a museum on our first date," she said. She walked up the stairs and emerged into Honeydukes, which was closed for the day. "I checked over the past few days to make sure we could get out of this door without unlocking it from the outside. We'll have to get back onto the grounds through the Shack, of course." She walked out of Honeydukes and into the brisk October night.

"All right. Where to?"

"London," she said. She grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "We're Apparating there, but since you don't know where to go, I'll have to guide you."

"Sounds fun," James said. He held onto her then shut his eyes as he twist into nothingness. Lily was in essence the one steering, and in not more than two seconds they appeared in a deserted street in London.

"There," she said, releasing him. "Now, hopefully you've got a change of clothes with you. They'll kill you if you wear that," she mumbled, looking him up and down. James pulled his robes up over his head, rumpled his hair, then stuffed it in a corner.

"How's this?" he asked her. He'd tried his best to look the part of interested-boyfriend-who's-not-too-eager, but wasn't sure if he'd been subtle enough. He wore a black jumper and jeans and a tie.

Lily shrugged then pulled the tie over his head and threw it in a garbage bin. "There, that's better," she said. She unbuttoned his collar then tried to flatten his hair. "It won't will it?"

"No," he said.

"Didn't think so." Then she pulled her robes over her head and stuffed them where James had stuffed his. Lily wore a short skirt, a little white top, and a leather jacket. "Ready?" she asked.

James was staring at her with his mouth open, making her laugh. "You'll understand in a minute," she said, grabbed his hand, then pulled him down the street.

"It's not that I don't trust you, or anything," James said breathlessly as they ran down another dark street, "but _where_ exactly are we going?"

"Now James," Lily said, coming to a stop at a large black door, "you're not afraid, are you?" Lily smiled slyly then knocked on the black door.

"That reverse psychology won't work on me," James replied. "It's just that we're in a dark, deserted Muggle street and you're dressed like…" he pointed at her bare stomach, "well, like that. I'm not really into all that weird…that weird…you know…" he said.

Lily shook her head.

"Don't make me say it," James said, looking down at his feet.

"James," Lily said, grabbing his shoulder. "I'm not having sex with you."

James blushed. "Huh? No—of course not. That's not what I meant."

"It isn't?" she asked.

The door Lily had knocked upon opened and a loud music filled James's ears and vibrated inside his chest while a blast of hot and humid air struck him like a walloping branch of the Whomping Willow. He looked at Lily, who's face was suddenly illuminated with translucent colors of purple and pink. "Surprise!" she yelled.

She pulled him inside, threw off her jacket, and started dancing with the music.

"What the hell is this?" James yelled.

Lily laughed. "Don't tell me you wizards don't have night clubs!" she hollered. "Come on, Jamie, you've got to dance!"

James looked around the cavernous room. Couples everywhere were dancing all kinds of ways he'd never seen. He'd only seen people waltz around, never gyrate like they were. And a few of them were doing this strange move—bring their hands into their stomach then pointing out to the sky. There was a silver rotating ball on the ceiling which reflected the purple, pink, and other strange colored lights. The music itself was so loud James could actually feel it shaking his insides.

Lily giggled at him then pulled him off to the side. "I'll get you a drink. Apparently you wizards can't have a good time."

James swallowed. "I'll get used to it," he said loudly. She grinned again and disappeared into the crowd toward the bar. James enjoyed watching her move back across the dance floor.

He watched everyone dance but he was sure he didn't have the coordination for it. Dancing was never really his thing. Quidditch, that was his thing. Catch and throw a ball. Yes, he could do that. Hold a girl and spin her around and try to have fun…maybe not.

Lily returned with two bottles of beer and handed him one. "Technically the legal drinking age is 18, but I smoothed it over."

"How?" James asked, popping the top and eager to guzzle to ease his nerves.

"Sexual favors," she replied dryly.

"You're making another joke," James said, eyeing her.

"Yes. Drink up, James," she clinked his bottle with hers then took a few large swallows and sighed. "Better. Feeling more courageous yet?"

He finished his bottle then set it down. "I think I'll give it a minute or two," James said, sitting down.

Lily was taking another swig when a tall man with wavy blonde hair came up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Care to dance?" he asked.

James shot out of his chair, took Lily's hand, and pulled her out onto the floor. He looked back and scowled at the blonde guy, then grabbed Lily's waist.

"We aren't a little bit jealous, eh?" Lily asked.

"I've worked too hard to just let you go," he said.

"Yes you have," she said. She blushed then rest her arm around his shoulders. The song being played was slower than what had been playing when they first entered. "And you were wrong."

James's lips twitched. "Wrong?"

"You've asked me out 134 times, not 133." She took his hand but let him lead.

"Oh," he said, smirking. "Glad to see you're keeping a record."

Lily nodded. "And just to let you know," she said, leaning closer to whisper in his ear, "when the music picks up, you better keep up. I'm not one to sit things out." Her cheek brushed up against his as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I understand," he replied and pulled her closer.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius and Remus were playing a game of chess in front of the fire, neither speaking a single word or even looking at each other. Sirius stared ceaselessly at his queen, hoping that if he stared long enough, a solution would present itself. As it stood, Remus was but one move away from victory. Peter loomed in the distance, sitting on the edge of his seat, his tongue between his teeth. Sirius had told him only ten minutes ago that if he made a sound, Peter wouldn't be able to "sit on his arse for the rest of his painful life."

Sirius leaned forward a bit as Remus sighed.

"Shut up," Sirius mumbled.

"You're boring holes into the board," Remus said.

"Shut up," he said again.

"You've lost, Padfoot my dear friend. Just move already so I can win."

"You're not winning," Sirius muttered.

Remus sighed again and leaned his chin on the table. "You're such a sore loser."

"Bugger off."

Peter scooted his chair closer. "You've definitely lost, Sirius," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Grand Master."

"When do you think James will come back?" Peter asked, thinking that now it was safe to speak.

Sirius smirked for the first time in two hours. "When he wants to, I expect," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked. "He said he was working on his essay."

Sirius pulled his eyes away from the board and looked up at Peter. "Yeah, that's what he _said_. Come on, Wormtail. Don't be dense. James is anal about getting his work done on time. Has he ever missed or forgotten about an assignment?"

Peter picked at his chin. "No he hasn't."

"Exactly. And who else is 'mysteriously' missing from the common room?"

Peter looked around. Most of the house was still awake either working on homework or goofing off. "Lily's not here."

"Bingo," Sirius said, resuming his staring match with the stone pieces. "He's out with Lily."

Remus frowned. "Maybe she's out doing her Head Girl duties," he suggested.

"And maybe pigs crawl out of my butt during the full moon," Sirius said, causing Peter to giggle. "Or maybe James is doing his paper in absolute secrecy and needed his Invisibility Cloak. Lily's probably off scolding kissing third years. Come on. Don't be blind, Remus. They're gone." He moved his queen and Remus made a violent checkmate.

"Doing what, exactly?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged as he poured the pieces back into his purple velvet pouch. "I dunno. Clearly he's supposed to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing, so it's best we don't mention that we know. Let's let him think we're clueless, thick, dense, unimaginative, brainless fools for a while. It might be fun."

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Peter asked.

"Lily would want to keep it private," Remus answered. "She's liked him for a while now."

Sirius smiled sadly at Remus. "Yeah? She's told you?"

Remus shrugged. "Not in so many words." He fiddled with his sleeve and licked his lips. "They'll be happy together."

Sirius folded his hands on his lap and stared at Remus. "It's what he's wanted for a long time. He deserves it."

Remus swallowed and held his breath. "Yes," he said, glancing at Sirius through the tops of his eyes. "Sure he does. He does deserve her. He's got the talent, the perfect grades with little effort, popularity, skill on the Quidditch team, and nice looks. Yes, he needs her to complete his image as lucky-man all around." Remus pushed away from the table and walked up to his dormitory.

Peter moved to Remus's old seat. "How long has _he_ liked her?" he asked, nodding toward Remus's path.

Sirius ran his hands through his hair. "A few years probably."

"She's pretty cool," Peter said. "Don't you think? She'll probably hang out with us now, right? To be with James? I think I'd like that."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not sure what'll happen now." He pushed away from the table and took the path toward the dormitory.

"Sirius?" Peter asked, following. "Don't you like her?"

Sirius turned to Peter and chuffed. "If you're asking me, Peter, I'd say she's a bit over-rated."

o-o-o-o-o

He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. Sure, being an illegal Animagus and roaming around the school and the castle grounds at the full moon, had it's moments, but this beat it out. James would never have described himself as a dancer, or anyone who would go to a club in downtown London—which proves that he really didn't know himself well.

He and Lily had been at the club for three hours now. He couldn't stop grinning and noticed she was finding it challenging to keep her lips from perking up. When the clock told them it was one in the morning, Lily insisted they start on their way back.

They Apparated into Hogsmeade, giggling, and walked back toward Hogwarts. James slipped his hand into Lily's, and she intertwined her fingers in his.

"That was amazing," he said. "How'd you find that place?"

Lily smirked then winked at him. "Bribery."

James laughed. "You're brilliant," he said. "You know that?"

"It's been suggested once or twice." She beamed at him and swung their hands in giant arcs. "Next time you'll have to think of something to do."

"How will I top that one? Secret club in London, with you dancing like a goddess."

"A goddess?" she laughed. "Now you're making fun," she said.

"Well, yes," he conceded. "But it was a good compliment, right?"

"Mm, very much."

"That's what I was shooting for."

James released her hand and put his arm around her shoulders instead. He hoped he wasn't being too bold, hoped he wasn't pushing it a bit, but she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We'll have to use the Shack again," he said.

"Okay," she said softly. They walked in comfortable silence toward the Shack and James opened the door for her. Though it was only the beginning of the school year, it was chilly outside and they could see each other's breath. Getting inside the building warmed them a little.

"So, because you planned this, I'm assuming you've thought of a covert way to get us back into the common room without arousing suspicions"

Lily laughed aloud. "You think too much of me. My friends will be waiting up for me, as will yours. I've got my own ridiculous story. What's yours?"

"Forgot an essay," James said, and before he forgot he retrieved the completed one from its hiding space.

"Peeves locked me in a broom cabinet while patrolling," Lily said, raising her right hand.

"Completely transparent, isn't it?" James asked. He made his way for the tunnel and dropped down into it then made to help Lily but she jumped down with grace.

"We'll see. It's all in the telling, isn't it?" she said.

James took her hand again and led her through the tunnel with his wand aloft.

"I s'pose," he said. "Uh, once we're on the grounds, it might look a little suspicious to be out this late at night. Filch thinks breaking curfew warrants a beheading."

"No, that would be too quick. First he'd flay you, then he'd string you up by the ceiling and pour salt in your open wounds for a few days. Then, when you didn't whimper or scream anymore, he'd behead you." She paused. "That's a tad frightening, isn't it?"

"Only that you've put that much thought into it. My point was going to be that we hide ourselves as we enter the castle."

"Right, right," she said, nodding. "I know the disillusionment charm."

"But of course you do," James said. "Would you be so kind?"

Lily pulled out her wand and rapped James on the head then repeated the action for herself. Both blended in with the background. Without another word, they jogged back into the castle, avoided Peeves and Mrs. Norris as they entered their corridor leading to the tower.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked without opening her eyes.

"Pencil Shavings," Lily whispered. "Who thinks these damn things up?" she asked James as they walked into the very empty common room.

James wasn't paying much attention to what she said. Right now his stomach was rattling around in his body and all his pores wanted to ooze sweat. The end of the date had come. This was the crowning moment. The climax of the event. He would know how well he'd done based on what she did. Should he even try it? Should he try and kiss her now, this soon, after just one date?

_Two_. Oh yes, two. But the first was a lunch date, and those are just evaluations anyway.

They reached the stairs. Lily tapped their heads and both reappeared.

She made rather a deal about putting her wand away, then looked up into his eyes. "I had a great time."

"Yeah, same here," he said. He took both her hands in his. "I hope we can do it again some time."

"Absolutely."

Okay. Here it goes. The crowning, pivotal moment. James went halfway then stopped. Maybe he should ask her permission. _No. That's stupid_. He kept going toward her but it felt like it was taking a decade to reach her lips. Maybe he should open his eyes so he could see where he was going. _No, that's awkward_.

"James?" she asked.

James opened his eyes and found that he had great placement. She was just inches away from his face.

"Uh huh?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I say something?" she whispered.

"_Now_?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

But Lily didn't say anything. She just looked into his eyes.

"What were you going to say?" he asked.

"Uh…" she rest her hands on his neck and closed her eyes. "I can't remember."

James's shoulders dropped and he sighed exasperatedly and leaned his forehead on hers while grinning. "You drive me crazy sometimes," he whispered.

He couldn't see her lips from his distance, just her eyes. They crinkled. "Sorry." She shut her eyes and found his lips.

It wasn't a long kiss. She pulled back from him then smiled. "Goodnight."

"Wait," James said, grabbing her waist. "Just wait."  
Lily chuckled and covered his hands with her own. "What?"

"I want to do this properly," he whispered. He tried to kiss her again, but she laughed and took a step back.

"Maybe later, Casanova," she said grinning. She turned on her heal and ran up the steps and into the girls dormitories.

James stood frozen to the spot. So they'd kissed and he should feel happy about it. But he would've liked to have made a better impression on her. It was a small, weak kind of kiss without much feeling to it. Yet she'd run away.

He frowned as he walked slowly up to his dormitory. Was she making it her mission in life to drive him completely crazy? He pushed open the door and walked inside. All but Sirius were asleep.

"Hey," he said. He set down his book and looked up at James. He folded his hands behind his head and smiled. "How did the essay turn out?"

James looked at him. "Oh, the essay," he muttered. He pulled it out of his pocket. "I finished it."

"Great," Sirius said. "Took you a while."

"Mmm," James replied.

There was a soft snickering coming from Peter's bed, but James couldn't see him.

"You okay?" Sirius asked. "You seem a little off."

James walked over to his book bag and put the essay inside it. "I'm tired," he said. "You understand."

"Of course. It takes a lot of stamina to stay out in the wee hours at night writing an essay."

More snickering came from Peter's bed. James stood and walked over to the hangings and pulled them back to see Peter biting his lip. But then he burst with laughter and smothered his face into his pillow.

"What's funny?" James asked.

Sirius cleared his throat. "'_I have to finish an essay_'? James, please. In all the years we've been at school, you've never once slacked off on your homework. It was also interesting to note that a certain young lady was also absent this evening."

"I don't know what you're talking about," James replied.

"No, of course you don't. You weren't out with Lily tonight."

"No, I wasn't," James said.

"I'm so sure," Sirius replied. He got underneath his blankets and blew out his candle. "Well, nighty night, Jamesypoo." With a wave of his wand, the curtains were drawn.

o-o-o-o-o-o

James did not sleep as well as he thought he should have slept, considering that he had finally taken Lily out and kissed her. He stumbled out of bed and locked the bathroom door when he got inside. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, rubbing his stubbly face with his hands. He shook his head but couldn't shake his feeling of—paranoia?

There was a slamming sound outside.

"Open the damn door, James," said Sirius.

James opened the door.

Sirius was grinning on the other side then sauntered in. "You look stressed," he said as he splashed his face with water.

"Do I?"

"Yeah," He replied. He locked the bathroom door and folded his arms. "Did you kiss her?"

James hesitated. "Maybe."

"Uh oh, you were bad weren't you?"

"No!"

"So why are you so…preoccupied?"

James shrugged and looked away. "I dunno," he mumbled. "I've gotta get ready for class." He walked into a shower and closed the curtains.

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I'm positive," said James.

Sirius unlocked the door then got in his own shower stall. "I'm pretty sure she's into you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Moony said something last night about Lily liking your for ages but not knowing it. So that's good, eh? All that time we thought she despised you and couldn't bare to look at you out of fear of sudden death, weren't really true."

James lathered his face and started to shave. "Guess not."

"So maybe your life long dream of marrying her and living someplace boring while you both get fat and old, just might come true after all."

James smirked despite himself. "She's not going to get fat, and neither am I."

"Maybe not," Sirius said. "But you might go bald. I can see that happening."

"You'll lose your hair long before I do, Padfoot my friend."

Sirius laughed.


End file.
